Distractions and Temptations
by Hanna28
Summary: MerDer and others. Rated M. Setting is in Season 1 and soon rolling into Season 2...I suck at summaries so just check it out. R
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever actual fan fiction. Although I write a lot of short stories and such I have never written any scripts or fan fiction…I've only read it. So be brutal. ; But I would love some feedback. This could be just a one shot or not. So let me know what you think; what you like or don't like. Thanks. –Hanna.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Grey's Anatomy or any of the quotes used in the document to follow. I also do not own the lyrics from Jem's song "Come on Closer".

"Dr. Shepard." Meredith spoke as though there was no past between them or no water under the thing or whatever. They had slept together and she had thrown him out the morning after.

"_We should pretend it never happened."_

"_What happened? You sleeping with me last night or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I would like to hold onto."_

He was currently consumed in his paperwork. _He has really nice hair_ she thought to herself. _Damn it. I can't fall for my boss. _

_"I'm not going out with you."_

_"Did I ask you to go out with me?...do you want to go out with me?"_

_"You're my boss."_

_"I'm your boss's boss."_

_"You're my teacher. And my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher."_

_"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter."_

_"You're sexually harassing me."_

_"I'm riding an elevator."_

_"I'm drawing a line. A line has been drawn. There's a big line."_

_"Now this line...is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?"_

…That kiss. It was a good kiss. Oh god. She couldn't do this! She couldn't! It was wrong. It **_is _**wrong.

"_So, it's intense. This thing I have. For ferry boats, I mean."_

"_I am so taking the stairs this time."_

"_No self control. It's sad. Really."_

He was right. She had no self control. Why did she always sleep with inappropriate men? It was her thing. _Ugh. I really screwed up this time. But I didn't know! _It didn't matter that she didn't know. She couldn't have a fling with her boss.

"Yes?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. "…Dr. Grey." He added. She looked up at him. He had that cocky smile on his face. What was with that smirk?

"I need a consult for a patient, Mr. Brower in room 246." She said looking at her shoes attempting to hide from his stare. She handed the patient's chart to him. Well, not him exactly. She was kind of just waving it around in the open air hoping he would take it. Suddenly she felt his grip on it. His finger slid across hers for only a moment immediately sending shivers up and down her body.

"Ok. Let's head down." _Oh. Down. _Just what she needed. They needed to take the elevator. She stepped inside the elevator after him. No one else was inside. _Figures_.

"So." She heard him speak.

"Mm." was the only thing Meredith replied with.

"You look nice today."

She bit her lip. "Dr. Shepard!"

"Derek. Please."

"DR. SHEPARD!" she said assertively. She took note in the fact that he jumped slightly at her tone.

There was a moment of silence….a short one at that. She sighed knowing it wouldn't last.

"It was just a compliment."

"You know it wasn't just that. You know it meant more than that."

"Do you want it to mean more than that?" he said taking a step towards her.

She went silent. She was speechless. She was dumb founded, standing there, staring at him, hypnotized by that stupid smirk. She couldn't even move. He took a few more steps until he was right in front of her. If she were to move a few inches forward she would be pushed into his chest.

"Do you?" he whispered in her ear with the most seducing husky voice. His warm breath felt so nice on her neck and face.

**_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_**

"I can't." she whispered back.

"You won't."

"I shouldn't."

"But you want to." He said brushing his chin against her head.

_**Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see**_

She was beginning to get annoyed at these short sentences that couldn't even amount to a decent conversation. Not that this could even be considered a conversation. She felt like she was on the national animal channel. She wasn't sure yet if she were to be considered the prey or the mate that the male was trying to woo. She felt like both.

Suddenly the muscular body in front of her retreated back to the other side of the elevator much to her disappointment. She began pacing and knew that her babbling was going to start shortly.

"Derek, I just….it's not right….you're my boss…I can't have a fling with you. I can't sleep with you. I can't kiss you in elevators and you should really just stop trying to get me to go out with you…I mean…"

Her voice stopped as the lights flickered in small space they were contained in. She felt the floor shifting beneath them. She felt herself losing her balance. Suddenly the elevator came to a halt and she began to fall. Two arms swiftly grabbed her and held her close to the body they belonged to. Her knees were weak and her arms were thrashing around uncontrollably. She was trying to catch her balance, but knew it was hopeless. She surrendered to his strong touch and gave in to his smell. Being in his arms made her feel safe. Suddenly the rattling noise that had been piercing to her ears stopped. The flickering lights stopped as the space went completely dark. She felt him lowering her to the floor with him. Soon, they were both sitting. It was dark and completely silent with the exception of their heavy breathing sounds.

The lights began flickering on and off. She squeezed his arm in fear that there would be another movement in the elevator. He gripped her reassuringly. The lights came on and they started moving again. Derek picked himself up off the floor and helped Meredith to her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah, um. It was probably just the storm."

"Oh. Yeah." She spoke back remembering the heavy rain along with the thunder and lightning outside.

The elevator doors began to open; they reminded her of the eye lids of a person. They both stepped out into the bustling hallway. Derek began walking to the left but stopped when he realized Meredith was not following him but rather standing there not moving.

"Are you okay?"

"Um. Yeah. Just…uh…can I meet you down there? I'll be back in time to take him down to CT…I just…"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Yeah…hey, Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Um. Nothing."

She looked at him. He didn't have his usual smirk on his face, but rather a confused dazed 'I want to say something, but I'm not going to for whatever reason' look. She knew it so well because she wore it on her face so well and so often.

"Derek?" she said. He stopped walking and turned around to look back at her. He didn't say anything; he just looked at her waiting.

"Umm…" she couldn't. "Nothing." She finished.

She sighed as she noticed his expectant face. She turned around from the handsome forbidden doctor that she should not have a relationship with _although she wanted to very much_ and began walking away. _I hate elevators _she thought to herself as she continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am in the mood to write, and Grey's stuff seems to be flowing so I thought I might as well post some more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…nadda. Not the characters or the lyrics to Jem's song Save Me…..nothing.

"I can't date him! I won't date him!"

"Ha. Right," Cristina replied with in her sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious!"

"Seriously? Come on Mer."

"Don't come on me! I can! I have self control! I can…I will!"

"Mer…just…shut up."

"Cristina!"

"What? You are fooling yourself. I mean, screwing your boss isn't that bad…just don't get caught….you have a chance at some hot sex…well, I am assuming the sex would be hot…he looks like he'd be good…I mean, I'm just saying."

"It's wrong! I won't date him. I won't have sex with him!"

Cristina shot her an unconvinced look. Meredith sighed.

"What will it take for you to believe me?!"

"Actions speak louder than words. Bet on it."

"Bet on it? Seriously?! You want to make a bet with me that I can not have sex with my boss!" Meredith said incredulously.

"Resistance is the key to life..." Alex said as he walked into the locker room. He walked up to where Meredith and Cristina stood and cornered Meredith in between himself and one of the rows of lockers. "That is…unless you are talking about me…in that case..."

"Alex! I swear! Get away from me!" Meredith shouted at him as she pushed him away.

Cristina shot him a dirty look as he snickered and sat down on a bench.

"What?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, don't make me gag evil spawn."

Alex laughed as he walked out the room leaving Meredith and Cristina to continue their conversation.

"So?" Cristina asked Meredith.

"What?"

"The bet. Are you in or not?"

"So you are serious?"

"Yes! I bet 50 bucks that you can't resist Shepard for the next…." She paused "…2 weeks," she finished.

"You really don't think I can do it, do you?"

Cristina laughed, "I really don't."

"You know what? You're on!"

"Okay. Deal," Cristina said offering her hand to Meredith. Meredith looked at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and shaking it furiously.

Meredith was on her way down to the gallery when her pager went off. She took it off her waist band. **_On call room. _**She felt her face get tight and scrunch up. _I can't believe him! He has the audacity to page me down the on call room! Seriously!?_She quickened her pace as she muttered curse words under her breath.

Meredith walked out of the gallery only about 20 minutes later. The patient in the OR had gone into cardio arrest and had died on the table. She was just about to go get some rest when Bailey stopped her. Dr. Bailey intimidated Meredith so she immediately stopped waiting for orders.

"Grey. Pit. Sutures. Now."

"I'm on it." Meredith said as she began making her way down to the pit. _Great. I get to spend my day in the pit. Sutures. Big fun. Oh well. Maybe sutures are better than being in the OR with him. I can't believe him. Ugh. _Suddenly a rather large hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the stairwell.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" she said smacking away his hand.

"What?!"

"Don't touch me."

"Okay. Sorry."

"What do you want?"

"You didn't answer my page."

"UGH!" Meredith shouted at him. "I can't believe you! Why would you do that?! I have more important things to do than to meet you in the on call room! I have patients! And post op notes! And labs to run! Ugh!"

"It was about a patient!"

"HA! A PATIENT! Seriously?! You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"I've got a patient with subdural hematoma…I was going to ask you if you wanted to scrub in."

"Then why did you page me to the on call room?!"

"Well….I mean…I was going to give you the option of...you know..."

"UGH! JUST GET OVER YOURSELF!"

"Meredith."

"NO! Don't! Do you know how hard it is to do anything, like present when you are in the same room…looking at me? Do you?! I can't! You are too distracting."

_**Why would I think such things  
Crazy thoughts have quick wings  
Gaining momentum fast  
One minute I am fine  
The next I've lost my mind  
To a fake fantasy **_

And none of these  
thoughts are real  
So why is it that I feel  
So cut up and so bad  
I need to take control  
Cuz my mind is on a roll

_**And it isn't listening to me**_

"Meredith."

"What?!!"

Derek grabbed her by the waist and rested his hands on the small of her back. He pulled her closer and crashed his lips onto hers. After a moment, Meredith pulled away.

"No! You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me, and pretend everything is fine!"

"I can't?"

"No!"

He grabbed her two small arms and trapped her.

"Stop resisting it. Just give in."

She looked at him. His eyes were hypnotizing. _Oh god._ She thought. She began breathing heavily and reached up to his face kissing him passionately. He pushed her small frame up against the railing. He slid his hand up and down her thigh snapping her back into reality. Suddenly she pushed him away. He looked bewildered.

_**Ok so here we go  
If it works I'll let you know  
One two three I say stop**_

_The Bet_ she thought. "Sutures." Was all she offered to explain her actions.

_**Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the dumbest of them all**_

"Okay." He said satisfied with her explanation. "So we'll finish this later?"

"Umm…yeah…okay."

_You know…if he weren't so good looking….and that dumb smirk…..and the hair…it would make this bet so much easier….maybe losing wouldn't be so bad. NO! I can't. Stay strong. _

She was walking down the hall when Cristina caught up to her and began ranting on about some amazing surgery she wanted to scrub in on. Meredith wasn't really listening to a word she was saying. She was caught up in her own thoughts.

"Hey, Mer?"

"Yeah?"

Cristina had a smirk on her face and was giggling a bit.

"What?" Meredith said wondering what she was laughing at.

"Um…your lipstick…it's smeared a little bit." She said in between laughs.

"Crap." She muttered as she began wiping her face.

"Do you just want to give me the money now?" Cristina asked.

"Shut up!" Meredith said as she began walking away from Cristina.

"Wouldn't it just be easier?!" Cristina shouted.

"I have self control!!!" she shouted back at her.

"About as much self control as a begging dog." Cristina replied.

_I'm so screwed_ Meredith said as she made her way down to the pit.

AN: So I thought Derek might be a little bit out of character in this, do you think he was? And the bet thing….like, in the first episode, they were all betting on what would happen to George when he was in the OR…and I just liked the feel of that so I thought about bringing in a bet. So I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's and I do not own the song Portions for Foxes by Rilo Kiley.

AN: I think McDreamy's character is down better in this chapter. Tell me what you think. And Mer isn't just resisting his McDreamy ways because of the bet…..she thinks it's wrong….but she wants it so badly as we all know…and how much of the other characters do you guys want to see? Personally I am thinking it will be just MerDer stuff along with some others once in a while, but as far as pairings go, it will most likely just be them. But of course, anything you guys want to see. So…enough of me ranting…on with the story. Oh, one last thing….to the person who asked if Addison was in the picture…I'm not sure yet….honestly, I have no idea where I am going with this story….so ideas are welcome.

Meredith sat down at the empty lunch table outside. She let out a sigh of relief. She needed some alone time….she needed time to think, some fresh air to breathe. She didn't want to hear Cristina's nagging voice and she didn't want to be hit on by Dr. Feel Good…okay, so maybe she did, but that wasn't the point. She needed a chance to get perspective; just some time to herself.

"Hi there."

It was a familiar voice. **_Okay, seriously? I totally jinxed myself. But I didn't say anything out loud. Can you jinx yourself just by thinking something but not actually saying anything-_**

"So when does your shift end?" his voice interrupted her thoughts. She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I could take you out for dinner," he said. "…and dessert," he added smiling deviously.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it before any words escaped.

_**There's blood in my mouth 'cause I've been biting my tongue all week  
I keep on talking' trash but I never say anything**_

_**And the talking leads to touching  
and the touching leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left**_

She looked at him pondering what to say. _I'm a bad person_ she thought. _He has no idea what he is getting himself into. _

"So what do you say?"

_**And it's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news**_

_He's a nice guy _she thought. _A genuinely nice guy. _A grin made its way upon Derek's face as he notices Meredith smiling. _I really like him. _

_**There's a pretty young thing in front of you  
and she's real pretty and she's real into you**_

_**And you're bad news  
My friends tell me to leave you  
That you're bad news  
That you're bad news  
Baby you're bad news**_

"Okay." She answered.

_**I don't care I like you  
and you're bad news  
I don't care I like you  
I like you**_

He got up grinning happily and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you later." She felt the hairs on her arms rise. She felt a heat in between her legs arise. _That man makes me need too many cold showers. _"Bye," she answered after he had already walked away from the table.

AN: If you haven't noticed yet, I have a theme going. I've been using lyrics from the songs used in Grey's just because they go along so well and because they are a great inspiration to me. What did you think of it? I know, super short. It's barely anything but I wanted to end it there and have the next chapter be completely devoted to their date. So please spare me the complaints of its length.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

AN: Yeah, I was thinking about keeping the Addison thing going, mainly for the reasons you said and because as much as I hate Mer and Derek's relationship being interrupted by her and all the chaos….I would like to write about it. I have plans for the next few chapters and they should be interesting. But again, ideas are welcome. Thanks to all who have reviewed, greatly appreciated.

"If I tell you that you look nice, will you start screaming at me? Because I was really hoping not to make a scene," Derek said doing that half smile thing he does so well.

"I won't make a scene." Meredith said.

"Well in that case, you look beautiful." Meredith smiled and could feel herself blush a little. _Maybe this whole dating thing will be worth it._

"We should do this more often," he spoke.

"Somehow, I'm not so sure of that." She replied.

"But you seem to be having a good time, you're smiling, you look like you are enjoying yourself."

"Well."

"And you gave in."

"I didn't give in!"

"Oh, you totally gave in."

"Okay, so maybe I did totally give in, but I am an intern, and we work hundred hour weeks and maybe I don't have the time to do the whole dating thing!"

"You love being an intern. You wouldn't want it any other way. Oh, and about the whole no time thing….make time. I'd like to think I'm worth it," He said to her flashing his custom McDreamy smile.

Meredith sighed feeling rather defeated. _He is right and I am wrong and we are both much too stubborn to be in a relationship together! _She began focusing on the food in front of her rather than the guy. The food was great. Derek had managed to take her to a nice restaurant without it seeming too formal. She looked up at him and of course he was already looking back; half ignoring his food.

"What?" she asked him hoping to catch him off guard as he oh so often does to her.

"Oh, nothing, just…."

"Just what?" she asked him wanting him to tell to her.

"It's just…..wow. You can really eat a steak…I mean, more than half of it is already gone."

Meredith blushed slightly setting down her fork. "Oh, sorry," she said softly rather to her plate than to her date.

"Don't be," he said reassuringly. "I think it's cute."

Now Meredith really blushed. _He's a brain surgeon. It would be so much easier if he had no game and were some moron with no brains. But he's got a way with words and he's definitely got the looks going for him. _She thought to herself.

"So how is your mother?" he asked trying to make small talk not knowing that the matters of her mother were anything but small talk. Meredith shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The smile had disappeared from her face.

"Um….she's fine," Meredith told him. Derek looked unconvinced.

"Meredith," he said softly, his voice full of concern. He could tell something wasn't right.

"She's fine," she spoke back. Both were silent. She was avoiding his eyes. She didn't want a breakdown; especially not tonight. She didn't want him to get the best of her. She looked up at him against her own warnings. He looked so caring; his kind eyes searched hers for a trace of anything he could hold onto.

"Let's just leave it at that," she added.

"Okay," he said quietly.

_He wants too much from me. He's not just in this for sex. He wants more than that. He wants more than I'm willing to give._

**_ Silence_**. He wasn't prying; he wasn't trying to get her to talk. This silence was driving her insane. She couldn't think of how to change the subject, and he wasn't talking! Why wasn't he talking?!

"Please, just don't," she stated.

"Don't what?" he asked her.

"Don't make me do the thing," she said as though it were obvious.

"What thing?"

"The thing where I open up to you and spill all my feelings and talk about my personal life and get all emotional and you come save me because I'm the damsel in distress."

Derek opened his mouth so speak when suddenly Meredith's phone rang cutting into their conversation. Meredith reached into her bag and took it out. The caller ID said that it was George.

"Hello?" Meredith spoke into the phone.

"Meredith, it's George. Me and Izzie are on call tonight so we won't be home tonight."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me George."

"Yeah, bye Meredith."

"Bye."

"What was that about?" Derek asked as Meredith put her cell phone back in her bag. He noticed she looked a bit saddened and disappointed by the call.

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to let me know that him and Izzie won't be home tonight."

"Oh." Derek said pondering why this might bother her. He thought he might take a guess.

"Come home with me or I'll come home with you…just enjoy each other's company. You don't really want to go home to an empty house, do you?"

"Derek," Meredith protested. He looked into her eyes as though he expected to find the answer to his offer there. She sighed loudly not trying to hide her frustration with him. He laughed his nervous laugh 'I want to win this' type of laugh.

"Ice cream," he said laughing again.

"Ice cream?" she asked wondering what he was talking about.

"I have ice cream. Do you like ice cream? Of course you like ice cream. You can come over and eat ice cream."

"Ice cream?" she asked him again.

"Oh come on. What woman can resist a man with ice cream?" he asked laughing at himself slightly.

"Or if you wanted to spend the night at your house, we could stop at the store…..and **_buy _**ice cream."

He paused his ranting to wait for her to react. He was hoping she would say yes. He didn't want the night to end. Meredith pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, we can go to my house for the night and get ice cream on the way," she said smiling. Derek smiled back at her happy with her choice.

Suddenly his hand shot up in the air and he began waving at the waiter. "Check please," he said. "Thank you." They paid and walked out to his car.

As they were driving, Derek asked her where would be a good place to stop for ice cream. She told him that there was a good corner store to stop by on his next left. They pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. They walked over to the frozen goods section.

"What kind do you like?" he asked Meredith.

"Cookie dough," she answered.

"Cookie dough it is then," he replied reaching for the carton of ice cream.

Meredith stayed standing there in the cookie dough isle as Derek went up to pay for it; she watched him. She smiled to herself. _He's a good guy. I deserve him. I do._

"Ready to go?" he asked her offering his hand.

"Yeah," she said walking up to him and taking hold of his hand.

"I just don't get how you cannot own any movies! Any!" Derek said in disbelief.

"Well I don't. The only videos I own are of my mother performing surgeries," she replied.

"Well why don't we watch them?" he asked her.

"I just don't want to," she stated simply.

He knew something was wrong. All night, she had been avoiding anything that related to her mother in any way; but he didn't press the issue.

"At least we have ice cream," she said happily as she dug into the carton full of ice cream with her giant spoon.

"Yes, but no chocolate syrup. You have barely any food, no chocolate syrup; all I found was about every existing baking ingredient. Do you bake?"

"No. Izzie bakes."

"Oh. When does Izzie have time to bake?"

"No clue," Meredith answered.

"So," Derek said trying to start a conversation.

"So," Meredith replied.

"Tell me a story."

"Story time is it?" she asked him, as if he were a child.

"Yes," he said grinning. "So what is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

"Hmmm…." Meredith pondered. She tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes a bit. Suddenly she looked at Derek with a grin on her face.

"What?" he asked curious to hear what she had to say.

"I can't tell you. I won't tell you. It involves me at a party with much too much tequila in my system."

"Oh, now I have to hear the story."

"No! You would never let me live it down."

"Aww," he pouted. "Please?"

"Fine," she paused. "But then you have to tell me the most preposterous ridiculous thing you have ever done!"

"Okay okay. Now tell me."

"Okay, so I was eighteen and I was at a party, and obviously drunk. Not that I remember that night so well, but apparently I got up on one of the tables and began singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. At least that is what my friend Mary said I did. And for whatever reason, I felt the need to attempt a stage dive. I'm not sure if you can call it a stage dive considering I jumped off of the table into the crowd," Meredith reasoned practically.

Derek laughed. "Did anyone catch you?"

"I was told that two buff guys caught me and tried to take me home with them, but Mary stopped them and brought me home….where I proceeded to puke my brains out for the next six hours."

He laughed again, clearly amused at Meredith's story.

"Now tell me your story," she said. His laughing stopped then and there. He let out a deep breath.

"I was eighteen too, and well…." He paused. Meredith nodded him encouraging him to continue. "And I slathered butter all over myself and went streaking through the woods," he said. "…..In broad daylight." He added.

Meredith smirked and tried to hold back her giggles. He waited for her to say something.

"And may I ask, why you would do such a thing?" she inquired.

"It was a dare!" he said as though it explained everything.

"A dare?" she asked.

"Yes, a dare."

"And you did this while sober?" she asked in between laughs.

"Yes!" he stammered.

"So Mr. Streaking in Broad Daylight Guy, what shall we do now?" she asked him.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asked her hoping she had a suggestion.

"I don't care," she said while yawning. "How about you tell me another story?" she asked while resting her head on the back of the couch. She closed her eyes and waited to hear his voice.

"Okay," he said looking at her. He smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a blonde girl who met this man with some really great hair," he started.

"Mm," was the only reply he got from a very sleepy Meredith.

"The girl was very bossy but also very attractive. He fell in love with her, as she did him." He looked over at the woman sitting next to him. Her breathing was steady and had a rhythm. He took a blanket and covered her up careful not to disturb her.

"And they lived happily ever after," he finished as he kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

AN: What did you think? And the ending? I really liked the whole "You're my knight in shining whatever" thing so I thought I would end it like this. Good? Bad?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hmm….I started writing this in study hall….so I don't know how great it is…but let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; nothing at all.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Mmm," Meredith hummed as she was waking up. She opened her eyes but quickly squeezed them shut when she realized how bright it was. She groaned and struggled to get up off the couch. It was cold so she took the blanket she had been covered up with and wrapped it around her. _Derek_ she thought. She smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. _Where is he?_

She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the counter. It read:

_ Meredith, last night was great. I got paged early this morning and had to go to the hospital. I made you coffee. See you soon. – Derek _

Meredith smiled as she read the note. She set it back down on the counter and went to get the coffee.

_See you soon._ Oh yes she would.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi Mer," Izzie spoke.

"Hi Meredith," George said.

"Oh, hi guys," Meredith said pulling on her scrubs in the locker room.

"So how was your night off?" Izzie asked her smiling, but full of envy as well.

"Um, fine I guess," Meredith said half ignoring her.

"What did you do?" George asked.

"Nothing," Meredith said tying her shoes. When she looked up, George and Izzie were both staring at her.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing…you just look…" George trailed off.

"What?!" she said with a raised voice.

"You just look….distracted…..like, something is on your mind….you look troubled," George replied.

"Yeah, he's right….you look troubled," Izzie added.

"I'm not troubled," Meredith said.

"What's bothering you?" Izzie asked her.

"Nothing! Nothing is bothering me! I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine," Izzie replied. George nodded his head in agreement.

"Nothing is wrong!" Meredith shouted at them.

"If you say so," Izzie said.

"I do say so! Nothing is wrong!"

"Okay," Izzie asked.

"…But if you need someone to talk to," George started.

"I DON'T!" Meredith bellowed as she slammed her locker and stomped out of the locker room.

"Something is definitely wrong," Izzie told George as soon as Meredith left the room.

"Mhmm," George replied.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Noon? I can't make it then," Meredith spoke into her cell phone. "Okay, 6…….yeah, I can make it then," she said turning around cautiously to make sure no one was near. "And the notary will be there?...Okay, good. I'll be there," she finished.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was walking down the hall with all the other interns following Bailey. George and Izzie were behind her whispering; she knew it was about her. She knew they were suspicious of what was wrong with her….they snooped too much.

She had enjoyed herself last night…._Derek makes a good date_ she thought to herself. That is what upset her; the fact that she had a good time. She wanted to see him again…_I don't want to want him_ she thought. _Damn it._

"Hi," Cristina said running to catch up with Meredith. She was late.

"You're late," Meredith told her.

"Yeah, I had a thing," she said.

"Oh," Meredith replied.

She had suspicions that Cristina was sleeping with someone….she had been late several times this past week and even seemed to be glowing a bit…which was weird….for Cristina at least. However, Meredith didn't press the issue or inform Cristina of her suspicions, because she wasn't sure about any of it and didn't want to wrongfully accuse Cristina of something…well, that and it would probably piss her off. _And I don't want to piss Cristina off_ she thought.

"So I heard it was your night off," Cristina stated.

"Yeah," Meredith said knowing what she was going to say next.

"How did you spend it? Or should I ask, who did you spend it with?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Just me, myself and I," Meredith spoke.

"That sounds fun, wish I were there to enjoy the show," Alex butted in. Meredith simply glared at him.

"Right," Cristina said sarcastically.

Meredith simply ignored her and followed Bailey into the hospital room. She huddled near everyone else and tried to ignore Bailey's voice as she spoke to the patient's mother.

_ I like Derek. Cristina is on my ass about it. And George and Izzie are worried and suspicious of me. And on top of all that, I have to go to the home tonight to do the notary thing. Great. _Meredith thought.

"Meredith?" Bailey asked. Meredith didn't appear to have heard her.

"Meredith!" Bailey said forcefully.

"Yeah?" Meredith said pushing her thoughts out of her head and trying to focus.

"You're presenting," Bailey stated.

"Oh. Yeah," Meredith spoke. She could see George and Izzie looking at her with curiosity. "Emily Gifford, age 9, fell off her bike without a helmet on, is experiencing head pain and blurred vision."

"Okay," Bailey responded.

Derek was looking at Meredith with wondering eyes. She was trying to avoid his glance but couldn't help but look back. He was staring straight at her causing Meredith to become fidgety and uncomfortable. She looked down at the floor.

"Let's get her down to CT," she heard Derek say.

"Meredith," Bailey said. Meredith didn't answer. "MEREDITH!" Dr. Bailey shouted at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she answered snapping back into reality.

"You're on this."

"Okay," Meredith said wondering why she always seemed to get the cases involving head trauma which led to her being around Derek more. Bailey began walking out of the room but paused to whisper in Meredith's ear, "Get it together Grey! Focus! If not, I can always send you down to the pit for sutures."

"Yes Dr. Bailey," she replied.

Bailey walked out of the room with the other four interns following her. Meredith watched as Derek spoke to the young girl's mother.

"We're going to take Emily down for a CT. Why don't you go get some coffee, we should be back soon."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Shepard," the middle aged woman spoke. Derek smiled as the woman left the room. He now focused his attention on Meredith.

"Come on Dr. Grey, we have to get Emily down to CT," he said smiling at her.

"Okay," Meredith answered blandly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"What's wrong?" Derek asked Meredith in the elevator.

"Nothing," Meredith responded.

"Come on. Tell me," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Nothing is wrong, and even if there were, this isn't the place to be talking about it Dr. Shepard," Meredith said gesturing towards Emily. Derek just looked back at her grinning. Meredith gave him a disgusted look and folded her arms across her chest.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"There doesn't appear to be any trauma, but we want to keep her over night for observation just to be sure," Derek told Emily's mother.

"Oh, good!" she said gleefully.

"We'll give her something for the pain and Dr. Grey will check back in on her," he said.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Shepard."

"No problem," he said walking out of the room. Meredith followed him.

As they were walking down the hallway, Derek spoke, "Hey, I have a surgery later tonight; I was hoping you might assist me in it."

"I can't," she told him.

"What? Why? Your shift doesn't end until tomorrow," he said confused.

"I'm leaving early," she stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a thing," she told him.

"A thing?" he asked.

"Yes, a thing," she affirmed.

"What kind of thing?" he asked taking a step in front of her and blocking her path.

"Just a thing!" she said getting angry. He smiled at her and stayed where he was. She tried to go around him but he wouldn't let her.

"Get out of my way!" she told him.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

"NO!" she said assertively and turned around frustrated and walked in the opposite direction of where she needed to go. If she had turned around, she would have seen the puzzled and baffled look on the doctor's face as she walked away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: I love mad and angry and 'I have bigger problems than you' Meredith…like the whole "attacking" Alex in the locker room with her "ineffectual fists"…I loved that….so what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me happy! So keep em' coming.

Disclaimer: I've never owned anything. I don't own anything. I never will own anything.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**_And it's open  
For distraction  
You found all the words you need  
Well I found nothing  
I just grumble  
'cause I don't know what I feel_**

**_--Butterfly Boucher--_**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked into the empty locker room in a huff. She sat down on a bench and rested her head in her hands. She was trying hard not to cry; cry from just the sheer stress of everything going on in her life.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Meredith jumped a bit; she thought she was alone. She looked up to see it was Alex. She simply stared at him.

"Meredith," he said. The tenderness in his voice shocked him.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Thanks Alex," she said and walked out of the locker room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was at the nurse's station working on paperwork when Derek walked up to her.

"Hi," he asked smiling as usual.

Meredith waited before saying anything; she looked at him, staring him down. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I want to know what is wrong with you," he said honestly.

"I told you. Nothing is wrong."

Suddenly Derek's pager went off. He sighed and looked up at her. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," he said.

She looked at him nodding her head. "We'll talk later," he said winking. "Bye Derek," she said. "Bye Meredith," he said imitating her tone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So how's it going?" Cristina inquired.

"How's what going?" Meredith responded not looking at her.

"Oh, like you don't know what I'm talking about," Cristina said in her custom sarcastic tone of voice.

Meredith stopped to look her in the eye. "The bet? It's going fine," she said sounding annoyed.

"Soo…" Cristina urged her on; she wanted to know more.

"Stop it," Meredith told her.

"What?"

"Just stop it," Meredith repeated.

"Okay, fine," Cristina said backing off.

_Good _Meredith thought. _I've managed to ward off any further questions…wonder how long that will last. _

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"She's PMSing," Cristina said.

"No, it's more than that," Izzie replied.

"It's that time of the month; the time to be a big bitch to everyone and get all emotional about everything," Cristina stated.

George was silent; he didn't feel like he had anything to contribute to this conversation so far. Alex sat pretending to be studying his book.

"It's not PMS Cristina, something is wrong with her," Izzie spoke.

"She looks troubled," George added trying to back Izzie up.

"What do you think Alex?" Cristina asked him.

"Huh?" Alex was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting anyone to bring him into the conversation. He had heard every word they said though.

"Oh. Um. Well, something is wrong, and it's not PMS," he said truthfully.

"What? How would you know?" Cristina said, her voice drenched with sarcasm.

"I…" Alex stopped. "Nothing," he said thinking maybe he shouldn't say anything. _Whatever it is, she obviously doesn't want them to know_ he thought.

"Alex, you know something. Spill," Izzie said. Cristina looked at her surprised. Izzie sounded more like Cristina than herself.

Alex looked up from his book to see Izzie, George, and Cristina all looking at him expectantly, as though he knew the meaning of life or secret to happiness or something.

Alex sighed and pushed his book aside. "I saw her in the locker room today and she looked upset, like she might cry," he said giving in.

Izzie waited a moment before looking at Cristina and saying, "Told you."

"We have to do something," George stated.

"Like what? Buy her a chocolate cake and a puppy and call it a day?" Cristina said mockingly.

"No, George is right. We have to try to figure out what's wrong, we have to try to comfort her," Izzie said defending George.

"Oh? And how are we supposed to find out what is wrong with her?" Cristina asked.

"Well," Izzie said but was cut off by Alex's voice.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to pry, whatever is wrong, she obviously doesn't want us to know, and I'm sure that a bunch of people shoving themselves up her ass and not leaving her alone for a minute to breathe is not going to help…so maybe we should all just lay off and give her some time," Alex said.

The looks on the other threes' faces were priceless. George looked utterly confused and lost and kept furrowing his eye brows. Izzie looked in shock. She kept trying to say something, but couldn't seem to form words. Cristina looked dazed, as though she were in an alternate universe. All were silent. Cristina finally spoke.

"He's right," she stated.

"You agree with me?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I do, for once. Don't get used to it Evil Spawn," she said darkly.

"So we'll just give her some time," Izzie said.

"Yeah, some time," George repeated.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith showed up at the home just as it began to rain. She opened the door and stepped in. She walked over to the meeting room she had been told to go in by the woman at the desk.

She walked inside the room to see her mother and about five other people sitting with her. She immediately heard her mother's stern voice saying, "I don't have time for this. I have a job to get to, and a family to provide for." Meredith sighed realizing that her mother wasn't lucid.

One of the women Meredith had talked to before walked up to her and said, "She's not lucid. She can't sign the papers. We're going to have to do this another time." Meredith looked away from the woman and didn't say anything in response; she focused on her mother.

"I have things to do! Why can't you people just let me do my job?!" Ellis screamed angrily. She noticed that Meredith had arrived and said, "What are _you_ doing here? All you do is get in the way. I don't need you. Get away from me. Go. GO!"

Meredith turned around and walked back out the door away from her mother's shrieking voice. She didn't say anything to anyone or look anywhere but forward. She needed to go; she needed to get away.

Meredith got in her car and drove away from the building. She was heading home when she remembered that George and Izzie would be home that night. _Crap _she thought. She decided she would go to the hospital. What she would do? She had no idea. Her shift was over, not that she wanted to actually go in anyways. But it was her only option, besides Joe's…but she thought she might cry, and she definitely didn't want to be known as "The girl that cried in Joe's bar".

She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She parked, and stopped the car, but didn't get out. She sat there; alone with her thoughts; nothing but her and the rain. She liked it like this; she barely ever got any time to herself.

_Did she ever love me? _Meredith questioned. _I can't really remember any happy times spent with her. I remember her not coming home for dinner, and her not coming home to tuck me in good night…I don't really remember her at all. _Meredith cried softly.

She was surrounded by people everyday. She had two room mates and a guy constantly flirting with her and numerous patients she tended to, and yet, she felt so completely alone. Nobody knew about her mother…_and my mother doesn't know me _Meredith thought. _But Derek wants to be there _she thought. _But what if I'm too much to handle? What if he….what if I drive him away? _Meredith thought. _Maybe my dark and twisty ways are too much for him. _

Meredith began to get cold so she started the car to turn on the heat and windshield wipers. The rain was coming down hard, creating a soothing pitter-patter noise.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her window that startled her. She looked out the window to see that it was Derek. She smiled slightly and opened the door. She stepped out and shut the door. She was standing in front of him now.

"Meredith?" he asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a thing."

"It didn't work out," she said softly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

"It's okay," she said and smiled.

"So…" he said about to say something but Meredith cut him off.

"I'm sorry," Meredith said looking up at him. He was about to say something, but once again, Meredith cut him off….but this time with her lips. She reached up and pulled his face down towards hers. She ran her fingers through his damp hair while kissing him, then pulled away. She looked up at him; he was smiling at her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Derek asked her.

"Definitely," Meredith replied happily.

"So you should probably go. It's raining," he stated most obviously. He was smiling.

"Yeah, I noticed," Meredith laughed a bit suddenly realizing that she was completely soaked. However, she made no attempt at actually getting in her car.

"You should probably go too," she told him. "You look kind of wet," she added.

He laughed. "I do, don't I?"

"Just a little," she said smiling.

"Bye Meredith," he said grinning.

"Bye Derek," she replied as she turned around and got into her car and drove away.

_He deserves a chance, and he makes me happy _Meredith thought as she drove home smiling.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**_The moral to the story goes  
Never leave your heart  
In a box  
Locked up  
With cold cold ice  
Never leave your heart  
...Never leave your heart... alone_**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: I'm not quite sure how I feel about the ending….so tell me what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: la la la…no, I do not own anything….

AN: Yes yes, I know. All of you were probably hoping that they would go home together, but after all, Meredith was very emotional…but hopefully you will like how this chapter goes…I am iffy about it…so please tell me what you think…I could always re-write it….

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi," Meredith said smiling as she walked up to Derek who was at the nurse's station looking at a chart.

Derek looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Hi," he said back looking at her.

"So I was thinking," she started, "that we could do something tonight," she finished.

"Yeah?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," she said laughing a bit.

"I'd like that," he said in his genuinely happy voice.

"Me too," she said getting lost in his eyes and forgetting her surroundings. "So I'll see you later," Meredith said shaking her a bit to make sure her body still had the ability to move.

"Okay," he said. "I'll see ya," he added.

"See ya," she said as she turned around on her heel and began walking away in search for Cristina.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Maybe she's bi-polar," Cristina said.

George gasped a little bit. "Cristina!"

"What?!" she asked him amused at his reaction.

"She's not bi-polar," Alex stated; he sounded annoyed.

"This whole 'I'm suddenly happy and giddy' thing is annoying," Cristina spoke.

"Well I don't care what was wrong or what may be wrong…as long as she's happy," Izzie said.

Cristina sighed as George nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly Meredith walked in, although, she appeared to be skipping rather than walking. She sat down between Cristina and Izzie. She grabbed a bag of chips laying next to Izzie and opened them up smiling. Meredith was singing something very softly. She looked up to see Alex, Izzie, George, and Cristina all staring at her with confused faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," they all muttered.

"Oh, Cristina, I have something for you," Meredith said reaching into her coat pocket. Cristina looked intrigued and leaned over trying to see what Meredith was trying to find. Meredith pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it over to Cristina. As soon as Cristina saw what it was, a grin spread across her face.

"You did?" Cristina asked laughing.

"Not yet," Meredith said. "But trust me," she added grinning.

"I WIN!" Cristina said jumping up from where she had been sitting. "I win! I win!" she said laughing as she danced around pointing in Meredith's face mockingly.

"Yes, yes you do," Meredith said rolling her eyes at her friend. Meredith soon remembered that they were in a room full of other people and turned towards the others. They all looked baffled.

"What?" Meredith asked innocently hoping that no one would ask any questions. Cristina's pager went off as she was dancing around. "I have to go, but I win!" she said looking at Meredith. Her cheerful voice faded as she walked out of the room.

"So how are you?" George said looking at Meredith.

"I'm good," Meredith said happily eating the bag of chips.

"Oh," George spoke. "Good."

"So what was that all about?" Izzie asked her referring to what had just happened between Meredith and Cristina.

"Nothing," Meredith said dismissingly. Izzie rolled her eyes but Meredith didn't notice.

"So…Umm…Meredith," George started. Meredith looked at him urging him to continue. "I…was...wondering...if maybe..." he said pausing between each word he said.

Meredith's pager went off. She took it off the waistband of her pants and said, "I gotta go," and quickly left the room.

"Oh George," Izzie said.

"Dude," Alex spoke giving George a disgusted look.

"Shut up," George replied not making eye contact with either of them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Meredith stumbled to get through the door of the house. They looked as though they were glued to each other. Derek was working on yanking off her coat. Whereas, Meredith was just trying to keep her balance. Meredith's coat was soon flung on the floor joining Derek's.

Meredith half walked up the stairs; the other half of the time Derek was kept picking her up off her feet to carry her. She laughed as he kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"Mmm," Derek moaned into her neck. He had her pinned against the door of her room. Meredith kept gasping for air and running her fingers through his hair until she couldn't take it anymore. She reached her hand down towards where she thought the door knob was; she turned it and the door opened. She stumbled backwards a bit; Derek was trying his hardest not to push her onto her back on the floor and ravish her immediately.

Derek quickly pulled her shirt off. Meredith struggled to get his off; it was tangled around his arms. He helped her. She ran her hands up and down his chest. Meredith undid the clasp on his belt and unbuttoned his pants; she pulled them down off his hips. He looked down at her clearly pleased with her actions. He picked her up and set her down on the bed. She laid down on her back but kept turning her head from side to side eager for him to touch her. Her legs were hanging off the end of the bed still; she spread them slightly and said, "Derek," as she moaned.

He smiled down at her and came closer to the end of the bed. He put his hands on either of her thighs and spread her legs farther apart so that he could stand in between them. He hovered over her and kissed her stomach leaving red marks all over her skin. Her hands were lost in his hair as she kept pulling his head closer to her body. He moved down farther and slid her pants off her.

Derek grabbed Meredith by the waist and lifted her up on the bed more. He climbed on top of her and crashed his lips onto hers. He unclasped her bra and kissed her exposed breasts making her arch her back. Meredith pushed him off of her and rolled him onto his back. She crawled on top of him and began playing with the waistband of his boxers. She sucked his neck moving down and kissing his chest. She kissed his stomach all the while pulling his boxers down inch by inch ever so slowly. Meredith smiled seeing the man under her was in distress. "Mer," he groaned. Finally, the boxers were off.

Meredith was suddenly pushed onto her back by Derek. He was running his hands up and down her body causing Meredith to gasp. He pulled down her panties and kissed her before he entered her. She gasped and raked her nails into his back. She arched her back as he thrusted into her.

"Derek," she said softly as the pleasure began to build up to a point where it was too much to take.

"Mmm," he replied. "Aahh!" Meredith let out a scream as waves of pleasure started coursing through her. Derek pulled himself out of her and rode out his orgasm as well. They both lay there on the bed panting heavily. Derek wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head down on his chest; he kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was in the locker room pulling on her scrub shirt when she noticed Cristina smirking and whispering something to Alex; both of them were staring at Meredith. She was trying to ignore them but the snickering was too much to take.

"What?!" Meredith shouted throwing her arms up frustrated.

"Nice hickey," Cristina said as she closed her locker.

Meredith instinctively put her hand to her neck and walked over to the mirror in the locker room. _Crap _she thought.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Tired Grey?" Dr. Bailey asked as her and the other interns walked down the hall.

"Huh? No. Not at all," Meredith said lying; she yawned.

"Good, cause I don't need you doing some half ass job. Burke is out sick with the flu, I need you all working hard," she said.

"Burke is sick?" Cristina asked sounding a bit concerned. Cristina immediately bit the inside of her mouth as soon as the words escaped from her mouth.

"Yes," Bailey paused, "Why?"

"No reason," Cristina said avoiding Bailey's glance. All the other interns stared at Cristina curiously; especially Meredith.

They continued walking. They walked into room 1215; Izzie was presenting. "Katherine Benjamin, admitted last night for…" her voice trailed off. No one was really listening. All the interns had their eyes on Bailey who was looking back and forth between Derek and Meredith. Derek kept rubbing his eyes and Meredith kept yawning.

"What do you recommend Stevens?" Bailey asked her although she kept looking at the other two.

"An MRI," Izzie answered.

"Good, get to it," Bailey said.

The other interns left the room following behind Bailey.

"Did you see that?" Cristina asked Meredith as they fell behind the rest of them.

"See what?" Meredith asked.

"Seriously!" Cristina said.

"What?!" she asked again.

"You didn't see the way Bailey was looking at you and McDreamy? She was all suspicious."

"Uh oh," Meredith replied.

"Ha. Wouldn't want Bailey on the warpath," Cristina stated.

"Seriously," Meredith said shaking her head.

"Can you two not manage to keep up?" Bailey's words were directed towards Meredith and Cristina. Dr. Bailey stopped walking to turn around and stare them down. "Or is there something more important going on?" she asked. "Because I could always put you two on scut," she finished.

"No," Cristina told her.

"Nothing," Meredith replied.

"Perfectly fine," Cristina added.

"Yup," Meredith finished.

"Uh huh," Bailey said unsatisfied. "That's what I thought."

_This is not good. Not good_ Meredith thought.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: About time the two hook up, don't you think? I like the little bits of everyone else talking about Meredith…I enjoy writing them…and I love George always struggling for words….and I thought I would add the little thing with Cristina being concerned about Burke simply for the sake of setting….was this chapter good or not? I love honesty, even when it's brutal.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So basically I am getting sick…..and have loads of time to write…..and even if I didn't have loads of time to write, I couldn't stay away from the computer if I tried. My weakness is updating close to everyday….before I can even get a decent amount of reviews…but what can I say….

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy…if I did, Mark and Izzie would be together….

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_**Beep beep beep beep….**_

The alarm clock was Izzie's worst enemy. It meant it was time to get out of bed….the bed was her friend….the alarm clock on the other hand….

She reached her arm out to where she thought the alarm clock was; she pressed a button on it and silenced the beeping. She sat up and got out of bed; she put her robe on and walked out to her closet.

_Nothing to wear _she thought. _Well I'm sure Meredith wouldn't mind if I borrowed something _she thought as she walked out into the hallway. She walked to Meredith's door and turned the knob and gently pushed the door open careful not to wake her up.

As Izzie walked into Meredith's room, she saw that not only one person was in the bed, but two bodies, and the other one was more familiar than she had thought it would be; curly dark hair, nice hair, **_the_** hair, and the awesome body….it was Dr. Shepard. _McDreamy?! SERIOUSLY?! _They were asleep; tangled up in each other. Izzie just stood there astonished….she finally came to her senses and turned on her heel and walked out the door and closed it behind her. She saw George walking up the hallway with 2 cups of coffee in his hand. _Uh oh _she thought. _I'm sure the other one is not for me. _

"George," Izzie said as she jumped in front of him.

"Good morning Izzie," George said as he tried to walk around her, but Izzie kept blocking his path.

"Izzie, I am bringing Meredith coffee."

"No!" Izzie practically shouted at him. "I mean….she's still sleeping…she…uh…" Izzie struggled for an excuse; she had trouble thinking of words this early in the morning. "She uhh….worked late last night….and is sleeping a bit later today….we wouldn't want to wake her…"

"Oh," George said a bit disappointed. "Okay," he said handing her the other coffee.

"Thanks," Izzie said trying to sound appreciative. _I don't want him to be hurt _she thought as she sipped the coffee; Izzie watched George as he walked back to his room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_She should be awake my now _George thought to himself as he pulled on his shirt. _I should wake her up. I don't want her to be late….and I really don't want Dr. Bailey to murder her for being late. _

George walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He began to open Meredith's door a crack and half whispered, "Meredith, are you awake?" And then he noticed that Meredith's small frame wasn't the only thing laying in her bed. George stood there wide-eyed at what he was seeing; _Dr. Shepard! _George thought. He gasped and turned around and walked out. _I guess I'm too late _George thought to himself. _Izzie can't find out. No one can find out. Meredith may be sleeping with her boss, our boss…but it can't be just for the cliché reason to get a leg up on the competition…if Izzie found out….she would go crazy….Izzie would go crazy?? What about Cristina?! _

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Grey! You're late!" Bailey's voice yelled.

"Sorry," Meredith muttered.

Bailey stopped walking to assign jobs for everyone. "Grey, sutures in the pit. Karev, Burke requested you as his intern. Go. Cristina, post-op notes. O'Malley and Stevens, come with me." Everyone took off for where they were headed. George and Izzie followed Bailey but stayed a safe distance away from her.

"So what do you think we're doing today?" Izzie asked George.

"I don't know," George said honestly.

"I'm just glad I'm not on sutures…Meredith has been doing a lot of sutures lately…" Izzie stated blatantly.

"Yeah, she has," George agreed unhappy with where the conversation was heading.

"I wonder why," Izzie half stated half asked. _I have to make sure he's not suspicious…I mean after this morning, me ready to karate chop him before letting him past me…..he must know SOMETHING is going on…_

_Uh oh _George thought. _She seems so curious as to what is going on…I just have to play stupid…like I have no idea that Meredith is sleeping with Shepard….._

"I don't know why," George stated lying through his teeth. _Bailey knows something isn't right….Meredith has been late a lot this week…..and tired when she does get here…._

"I hope we're on something good," Izzie said trying to steer the conversation away from Meredith. _He can't find out _she thought to herself.

"Me too," George told her. _Izzie can't know _George thought.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

All of the interns with an exception of Meredith were sprawled out on the beds in the one vacant hallway that no one ever seemed to be in. They were all silent, which Cristina found very strange.

"What is going on?" Cristina asked as she sat up.

"What? Nothing," Izzie told her.

"Something is going on. You and George are sitting next to each other and you aren't even speaking. You aren't laughing or giggling about something. Are you two fighting or something?" Cristina asked annoyed at them.

George and Izzie both looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, we're not fighting," both of them muttered.

"Okay, whatever," Cristina said.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Miranda Bailey stood at the nurse's station leaning against the counter; she was supposed to be doing paper work but her thoughts kept interrupting her. _What is going on with Meredith Grey? _She thought to herself. _More importantly, what is going on with Meredith Grey and Shepard _she thought. _That is, if anything is going on at all _Bailey reminded herself that she didn't know anything for sure yet.

"Dr. Shepard," Bailey heard a distant yet giddy voice speak. She looked up from her paper work to see Meredith Grey a few feet away talking to Dr. Shepard……..her boss. Meredith had a grin on her face and kept doing that nervous twitchy putting a strand of hair behind their ears thing that girls seem to do so often. _Shepard seems to be enjoying himself _she thought as she watched the handsome doctor flirt. _They can be sure that if something besides innocent flirting is going on….that I will find out _Bailey said as she watched the two from a distance. _I **always** find out. _

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: So I have plans for what is going to happen…..lots of plans…I think you will all enjoy it….but I am still open to ideas….so did you like this chapter? I know, short….but still….I wanted to do a few different POV's….


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So yeah….read and review please. Because they make me happy and write faster. Hehe. Thank you.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I think Shepard is trying to get into Grey's scrubs," Alex stated obviously.

George almost choked on the food in his mouth. Izzie suddenly became silent and Cristina just giggled at his remark.

"I have to go check on a patient," George stated getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, me too," Izzie said getting up also.

They both left leaving Alex and Cristina alone at the table.

"Let me guess….it was something I said," Alex stated sarcastically.

"Isn't it always?" Cristina said obviously then let out a laugh.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I hear there is this place down the road from here that has really good steak," Derek said standing in the elevator, his hands in his coat pocket.

"Your point being?" Meredith said trying not to smile.

"My point is….you like steak….and I like steak….we should go some time, like tonight," Derek said looking at her.

"Bailey is suspicious of us….she thinks something is going on….we should lay off each other for a while," Meredith said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Do you want to take a break?" he said taking a few steps forward so that he was in front of her.

"It doesn't matter what I want, we should take a break…." Her voice trailed off.

"Aha…but you're not denying it….you don't want to take a break," he said to her.

"Well…." She started. He looked at her grinning, waiting for her to reply. "No," she said sounding defeated. The elevator began to open up. Derek laughed and said, "I'll see you later Dr. Grey." Meredith sighed and said, "Bye Dr. Shepard." "Take my offer into consideration," he shouted back into the elevator. Meredith smiled. _He has a way with words _she thought to herself as the elevator doors closed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It had been a strange week for Meredith. She hadn't scrubbed in once, and Bailey was to thank for that. Half the time Meredith was in the pit doing sutures. Bailey thought something was going on; Meredith knew that much. Every time she walked up to her group of friends, George and Izzie got quiet and usually ended up making some excuse to leave. _Hmm… _Meredith thought as she sat up in bed.

"You have to go," she told a very sleepy Derek who was laying in the bed next to her. He mumbled something and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down on top of him.

"Derek," she protested but made no attempt to get up.

"What? Can't we just pick up from where we left off?" he said grinning.

"You have to go before they see you," she said giggling a bit.

"Fine," he said rolling Meredith onto her back. "But don't think this is the end of this," he said kissing her on the lips then getting up and pulling on his pants.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

George and Izzie were downstairs eating breakfast and gulping down coffee hoping it would wake them up.

"I'm so tired," George told Izzie.

"Internship will do that to you," she stated sipping her coffee.

"Have you seen my pager?" Izzie asked George.

"No, I haven't," he said. "But that reminds me, I left mine upstairs."

George pushed the swinging door open and Izzie followed. George heard someone coming down the stairs and thought it was Meredith but saw that it was not her…it was Dr. Shepard. He turned around and practically shoved Izzie back into the kitchen.

"Is that who I think it was?" Izzie asked pushing open the door a crack so that she could see.

"Dr. Shepard," George said blandly.

"You don't sound too surprised," Izzie noted.

"Umm…I kind of already knew about it," George told her.

"You what?!" Izzie asked incredulously. "You knew about it too?!" she shouted at him.

"Wait! You knew about it?...and you didn't tell me?!!!" George yelled.

"You didn't tell me either!!!" Izzie reminded him throwing her arms up in the air in a fit.

"Didn't tell you what?" Meredith asked Izzie as she walked into the kitchen.

George and Izzie went silent. "Nothing," Izzie said. Meredith raised her eye brows but dismissed the matter.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Cristina, we have to talk to you," Izzie said as her and George walked up to where Cristina stood.

"Are we sure we wanna do this?" George asked her.

"Better she find out from us than someone else," Izzie said.

"Find out what?" Cristina asked.

"You should sit down for this," Izzie said. George kept fidgeting with his hands and refused to look at either of them. Cristina sat down in a chair.

"Okay, now tell me," she said waiting for one of them to say something.

"I'm not sure how to say this…." Izzie started.

"Just tell me!" Cristina raised her voice.

"Meredith is sleeping with Shepard," Izzie stated taking a step back away from Cristina.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked them. "That's old news," she said as she grabbed a bag of chips. George and Izzie looked at her shocked. George stared at Cristina as did Izzie. "What?!" Cristina asked them annoyed.

"I can't believe this," Izzie muttered as she retreated back to the bed she had been laying on.

"So basically….everyone knows about Meredith and Shepard….except Meredith and Shepard don't know we know…" George stated.

"Bailey doesn't know," Cristina reminded him. "Not yet anyways," she added.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi guys," Meredith said as she walked up to her group of chatty friends who were sitting at a table outside eating their lunches.

George's face scrunched up into a weird face and Izzie looked down and stopped talking. Whereas Cristina simply laughed at their expense. Alex grinned and watched them all in amusement.

Meredith sat down and looked at them all curiously; she looked like they were all her suspects in the investigation room.

"Okay, what is going on?" Meredith asked them all ignoring the food in front of her.

"Nothing," Izzie told her.

"Tell me!" Meredith directed her demand towards George. "George! TELL ME!"

"WE KNOW!" he yelled back at her. Meredith gulped and immediately knew what he was referring to. _And the sad part is…I don't even regret it._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: What did you think?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story so far….I plan on keeping it for a while…it's kind of become my baby…..it's still nursing…hehe...it needs me….or maybe I need it…anyways, if it's worth reading, then it's worth reviewing, isn't it? So I would appreciate it if anyone who reads it but hasn't reviewed could just take 30 seconds out of their busy lives to click submit review and do just that.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything. I own nothing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"We can't let Bailey find out about them," George said.

"I don't care if Bailey finds out about them," Izzie told him.

"Then why were you trying to keep it a secret?" he asked her.

"Because of you….I know you'd be hurt, so I tried to keep it under wraps," she told him.

"Ohh," he said dismissing the subject.

"This internship is a competition, and her sleeping with Shepard, is like…it's like sleeping with one of the judges."

"Izzie, she wouldn't just sleep with him for that."

"George! Wake up! This internship will either break or make our careers! I'm not going to let those two get in the way of me taking my shot," Izzie said.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"What are we going to do Derek? They know! And Bailey! DEREK! Listen to me!" Meredith said trying to get his attention.

Derek looked up from the patient chart he was looking at. "Meredith…we're going to do everything we can to keep her from finding out..." he said realistically. Meredith sighed. _I could always end it….this is my job, my future….but….but I don't want to end it…I'm happy…._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"George, I need more ice and chips," Izzie said walking into the gallery and sitting next to George and Cristina.

"Who else did you invite?" George asked her.

"Izzie, we said the list was jocks only. Surgery, Trauma, Plastics. Who else?"

"Just some people from Peds," Izzie told her.

"You invited the preschoolers to Meredith's house. The next thing you'll say is you invited the shrinks."

Izzie looked away proving Cristina to be right.

"She invited mental defects. This party's DOA," Cristina said.

"You know, Meredith thinks this is just going to be like this little small meet your boyfriend cocktail thing, did you clear this with her?" George asked Izzie.

"No, but I will," Izzie told him. George and Cristina stared her down. "I promise!" she said reassuring them.

"Why are you wasting the only weekend your boyfriend is in town on a big party? Is he bad in bed?" Cristina asked Izzie curiously.

"No," Izzie laughed. "I just want him to meet some of my friends."

"Right, 60 geeks in scrubs are your friends," Cristina said just as her pager went off. "Bad sex, sucks for you," she finished as she walked out of the gallery.

"Izzie, this is bad. This is going to be too much for her to handle!"

"I don't care…..I need to blow off some steam…..if she can handle McDreamy and all that hot sex on top of this internship, she can handle the party."

"Izzie!" George protested.

"No George! I'm doing this!" Izzie said forcefully. George sighed but refrained from saying anything else to her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"How big is this party going to be George?" Meredith asked George.

"Oh um…you know…I don't really know…you'd have to ask Izzie," George said lying to her.

"She's not speaking to me," Meredith told him.

"Well um…" George said not knowing what else to say.

"George….you know something…tell me," she said. George opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Meredith's phone began ringing. "I have to go, but you can be sure that I will find out about this party George!" Meredith told him as she walked off.

_Izzie's not speaking to me. George can barely look at me…and apparently the big party of the year is being held at my house! Ugh. _Meredith walked into a vacant stairwell and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Meredith said knowing who was on the other line.

"Hi, Meredith? I'm calling about your mother," the woman said into the other line.

"What about my mother?" Meredith asked becoming a bit concerned.

"She….well, we're used to the usual screaming and all, but she knocked over a table today and she bit one of the nurse's aids…she's becoming a bit violent."

"Oh," Meredith spoke into the phone frowning.

"We thought that maybe you could come down for a visit today…calm her down a bit…and we thought we could have her sign the papers tonight, seeing as how it didn't work out last time," the woman told her.

"Oh…umm….yeah, okay," Meredith said hanging up the phone. _And my mother is becoming a threat to society. _

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Dr. Bailey, can I please scrub in?" George asked her hopeful that although she was in a bad mood that she would say yes.

"Am I invited?" she asked her face completely serious.

"Uh...excuse me?" George asked her.

"The party, am I invited?" she asked him.

"Well…of course…." George said not thinking he really had a say in the matter.

"Scrub in," she said.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi," Derek said as he walked up to Meredith.

"Hey," she replied a bit distracted.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight. Real food, waiters, big chunks of carbs in a basket."

"I can't," she told him.

"Forget about the party."

"You know about the party?" she asked him wondering how he had found out.

"Your friends will be that the party. You and I can be alone somewhere else."

"How do you know about the party?"

"Thanks for not inviting me, by the way. That felt good. Dinner, think about it."

Meredith began to say something but stopped when she realized he had already taken off down the hall. She sighed. _The truth is...I'd love to go to dinner, but I have to go see my now violent mother and take care of this blow-out party_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi," Meredith said walking into the red brick building.

"Hi," the familiar woman said rather solemnly.

"What?" Meredith said noticing her tone. "Don't tell me the notary didn't show…"

"No, everyone's here…except….well, your mother…."

"Oh…" Meredith said as her glance shifted from the woman to her feet which were planted firmly on the ground with no intentions on moving. "Is she….violent?" Meredith asked remembering what she had heard earlier that day. She struggled to get the last word out.

"No, but…she's sun downing….we should've done this earlier in the day," the woman told her. Her voice hinted disappointment and disgust.

"Well I couldn't come earlier…I have a job! I have a life! And doesn't this seem the least bit irresponsible?! Why did she put this off for so long? And why did you let her! I mean, what the hell is wrong with you people?" Meredith shouted as she stormed out of the building and walked to her car.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith solemnly drove home frowning…_This…everything…it's too much….I….I can't handle this….but I have to…but I don't know how….._

As she arrived at her house, she noticed that the music blaring was coming from **_her_** house, and that the many cars were parked outside of **_her_** house, and the numerous people with beer in their hands were all there for **_Izzie's_** party…. "Izzie, I'm gonna kill you!" Meredith spoke out loud to no one in particular.

She walked into her house full of people she hardly knew….or didn't know at all…she stared at the sight for a few seconds and then noticed George…she made her way towards him. On her way, a man bumped into a lamp and handed it over to her. She took it spitefully.

"Where is Izzie?!" Meredith asked George clearly angry.

"She didn't clear it with you," George said half meaning it as a question and half stating it.

"This was supposed to be a meet the boyfriend get together little thing!" Meredith shouted as she followed him as he walked into another room.

"I...I...Izzie has a lot of friends!" George stated making his way through the crowd.

"Izzie doesn't know this many people!"

"I told her to clear it with you!"

"I can't handle this," Meredith said her voice softening and being completely serious with him.

"You want me to kick everyone out? I'm gonna kick everyone out!" George told her sounding sure of himself and yet, so very full of doubt at the same time. He looked around silent.

"Hey baby! You made it!" Cristina cut into their conversation. Meredith and George looked over at Cristina who appeared to be a very happy drunk who was dancing on a table.

"Screw it," Meredith said shaking her head. "Hold this," she said handing the lamp over to George. "And give me this," she said taking the tequila from his hand.

Meredith walked over to the table Cristina was on and joined Cristina in her drunken dancing. "I made it!" she screamed happily at Cristina. "George! Georgie come here!" they both started screaming. George found his way to the table shortly and was dancing up there with them in no time. And there they were, the three of them, dancing on top of a table with tequila in their hands….not having a care in the world…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

He watched her; he was leaning against my car…..she was in front of her house…..dancing while sipping tequila every chance she got…_She's a happy drunk…I know that much…._he smiled while he watched her….

"You know, in some states, you could get arrested for that…." He told her from a bit of a distance…she looked up and smiled at him and began making her way towards him…he walked up to her…. "So you blew me off for a bottle of tequila? Tequila's no good for you. It doesn't call, doesn't write, not nearly as much fun to wake up to," he said with a grin on his face.

She took one step closer to him and grabbed him gently by his shirt…and pulled him in and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him by placing his hand on her back…deepening the kiss. "Take me for a ride Derek," she said giggling.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Meredith sat in his car, she was straddling him. She was also only wearing only her bra and no shirt.

"Sounds like the party's winding down. We should probably sneak inside now."

"I think we've done enough speaking for tonight. It was good sneaking, but enough sneaking."

"Yeah, I'd say we're pretty good sneakers," Derek said as he pulled his shirt over Meredith's shoulders. Suddenly there was a knock on the window; both Meredith and Derek jumped…not so much as the sight of who it was….but her voice….the sigh didn't really set in….but her voice was distinct…and rather frightening…

"You mind moving this tail wagon? You're blocking me in," Dr. Bailey said harshly as she walked away from the scene.

"Apparently not good enough," Derek said cupping Meredith's face with his hands. She let out a frustrated sigh.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Her mother had signed the papers…..it was the only relief Meredith had that day to her terrible hang over and intense head ache. _She signed the papers….it's over…but it's not over…._Meredith sighed….partly from relief, and partly from the stress that was still pushing her down…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith waited for the hospital doors to open; she was happy her shift had ended. Bailey wasn't speaking to her. Bailey wasn't even looking at her. The doors of the elevator slid open. Meredith smiled when she saw who was inside. She stepped inside and stood next to him; they were alone, like always. Serendipity it seemed to be.

"Hi," she said smiling. He made her feel like a school girl.

"Hi," he said back looking down at her. His face had mischief written all over it.

"I'm glad you showed up at the party," she said honestly.

Derek paused before saying anything. "…but Bailey caught us," he said obviously. She detected confusion in his voice.

Meredith smiled; confusing men was her specialty. "I'm still glad you showed up," she said.

"So are you saying that…" he got cut off by the elevator doors opening.

"Bye Derek," Meredith said twirling around to wave at him flirtatiously.

She laughed at his expense; he looked so mystified. "Bye Meredith," he said back as he smiled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: So as you can tell, this chapter focuses around Shake Your Groove Thing….I liked Bailey finding out about Mer and Der that way...so I thought I would stick to it…a lot of the actual dialogue is included….but anyways….hope you liked it…..the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow but if I'm in a good mood, maybe I will post it late tonight…


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This is more of a much needed "tie up the loose" ends chapter…not so much as something I genuinely enjoyed writing and had a fun time to play around with…..that is for the next chapter…..which shall surprise you all….or not. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Refer to previous disclaimers.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So Mer," Cristina started. The two of them were sprawled out on 2 gurneys that had been abandoned in a hall. "Haven't heard much about McDreamy lately……how's that going?" Cristina inquired.

Meredith smiled at her not so subtle ways. "Fine," was all she offered to satisfy her.

"Seriously? That's all I get?"

"Seriously. That is all you get," Meredith said laughing a bit.

"It means it must be going pretty damn good then if you don't want to tell me."

"And how do you reason that?"

"Well, you want to keep it to yourself….keep all your happy fuzzy feelings to yourself…..if things were bad, we would all know it…..you'd be acting like a huge bitch," Cristina told her sensibly.

Meredith laughed and shook her head at her friend. "So this is the way I am thought of around here?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Cristina replied smiling at her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You know, if I were a better guy, I would walk away…I would end this," Derek said as they stood outside the elevator.

"Yes, you would," Meredith told him.

"Do you want me to be a better guy?" he asked her sounding a bit angry as he pressed the button on the wall.

"Yes," Meredith stated but within a few seconds she had changed her mind. "No," she said. He looked at her and smiled. "Crap," she said as she threw her arms up frustrated that she wasn't sure of anything, not even herself. "I'm taking the stairs," she said to him as she began walking away.

"It's okay," she heard him say as she was walking. "Take your time," he added.

_Stupid smirk of his….stupid kindness….and he's all nice about it….damn it._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi," Meredith said walking up to Izzie who had just come out of a patient's room.

She could tell Izzie was trying desperately to ignore her. "Hi," Izzie said reluctantly; she sighed.

"So you're talking to me?" Meredith asked hopeful.

"Well now that you ask………no," Izzie said ignoring Meredith and walking away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"George, I don't know what to do," Meredith said as she sat next to him in the gallery watching Burke perform open heart surgery.

"You don't know what to do about what?" he asked her.

Meredith let out a sigh. "Everything," she answered. "Izzie won't even talk to me."

"She will get over it, just give her some time," he told her.

"And...I just...I don't know…" Meredith said frustrated. She looked at George. _He's a great friend…._she thought.

_She's so beautiful _George thought as he stayed silent and did nothing but smile at her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith's shift had ended. She walked over to the elevator. _Okay….how is it that I always use the elevator the same time as him? Serendipity sucks ass._

"Derek," she said as she walked over to him and stood side by side to him.

"Meredith," he said back imitating her flirtatious but smart tone. "So," he said. "Have you decided what you are going to do?" he asked her smiling.

The elevator doors opened. They both stepped in. _And of course…alone…again….seriously?_

"I don't want Bailey jumping on me for this….and I don't want a bad reputation………..but……..I don't want you to be a better guy…" she said honestly.

He smiled. "So this means?"

"It means I am free tomorrow night," she said softly as the elevator doors opened and she walked out. She smiled as she walked away. Meredith knew that he had on that stupid smirk even though she could not see his face.

"Bye Meredith," he said sounding happy.

She turned around to smile at him and wave. "Bye Derek," she said giggling. She was about to turn around but she heard him speak.

"Ice cream or steak?" he shouted to her from the elevator. She laughed. "Both!"

He smiled more. "I can do that," he said as he disappeared from behind the doors.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked into her house thinking that both George and Izzie were asleep. She knew differently once she smelled Izzie baking. She walked into the kitchen to see Izzie frosting a chocolate cake.

"Want some cake?" Izzie asked her. "I baked it chalk full of love….actually, I baked it full of unrelenting all consuming rage and hostility, but still tasty," Izzie said.

"So you know," Meredith spoke.

"I know," Izzie replied.

"Well do you want the short version or the long one where I started sleeping with a guy I didn't know who turned out to be my boss?" Meredith asked her jumping up on the counter to sit.

"Neither," Izzie told her sounding a bit disgusted with her.

"Izzie, cut me some slack here," Meredith said.

"No, you went to Dartmouth, your mother is Ellis Grey….you grew up….I mean. Look at this house!!! I grew up in a trailer park, and put myself through med school by posing in my underwear. I walk into the OR and everyone hopes I'm the nurse!!!! You have their respect without even trying. What? You're going to ruin your credibility…throw it all away for some hot sex? For some good surgeries? You're doing this to get ahead? I mean, Meredith, what the hell are you doing?" Izzie ended her speech and looked at Meredith.

"It's not about the surgeries, it's not about getting ahead," she told her. Meredith deliberately rolled her eyes and swung her feet as they hung off the counter.

"My god! You're falling for him!" Izzie said in realization.

"I am not!" she said pausing shortly between each word for added emphasis.

"Oh, you so are."

"No I'm not."

"So are…dammit…you poor girl…"

"You know….it's just that he's just so…and I'm just….I'm having a hard time…" Meredith struggled to explain as she hopped off the counter top and sat next to Izzie and took a bite of cake.

"You're all mushy and warm and full of secret feelings," Izzie said slightly amused at the situation.

"I hate you!...and your cake!" Meredith said pointing her fork at Izzie.

Izzie tossed her head back a little and laughed. "My cake is good."

_Is it that obvious _Meredith wondered. _And even if it is that obvious…I don't care…_Meredith thought smiling.

PS: Thanks for all who have reviewed. You have no idea... :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So here is a chapter I wrote a while ago…it was an idea I had that I wanted to eventually include in this story….I have been waiting in anticipation for the right time….let me know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing what so ever.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"MEREDITH!" Meredith stopped walking to try to find the body the voice belonged to; Cristina. She saw Cristina running towards her grinning like a maniac. She waited for her friend to say something.

"I just scrubbed in on open heart surgery," Cristina said smiling even more as she said it. She paused between the last three words. Meredith smiled at her, happy that Cristina had satisfied her need for the OR today. _It seems to be an insatiable hunger though _she thought. _But she is really freakin' happy….like now for example…Happy Cristina is scary…but not as scary as pissed off Cristina…_Meredith continued to smile at her.

"It was amazing! Burke is amazing! I can't believe he let me scrub in! AAH!" Cristina said bathing in afterglow.

"Burke let you scrub in?" she asked curious.

"Yes," Cristina said in a much lower softer tone.

"Oh," Meredith said smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"But it was AMAZING Mer," Cristina proceeded to rant. Meredith's phone began to ring.

"Cristina, I have to take this call," she started. She watched as Cristina's happy smile turned into a disappointed frown. "Go tell Alex!" she said knowing that it would make him outrageously jealous.

"Yeah!" Cristina agreed as she took off down the hall.

"Hello?" Meredith spoke into her phone; she turned around a few times to make sure no one was near her. She waited for the voice to speak back to her; the woman's voice spoke back. It's what she said to Meredith that made her feel sick to her stomach. She cut off the voice by closing her flip phone. She squeezed her eyes tightly and began walking down the hall at a fast pace.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked up to Bailey; she couldn't even remember the last time she had spoken to her. "Dr. Bailey," she started. Bailey turned around to look at the blonde intern; she wore a stern face and waited for her to speak. "I….I have to go," she said not moving an inch. The look on her face made it clear that she didn't mean go from where she stood, but as in...leave from the hospital. "It's an emergency," she added hoping Bailey would catch her drift. She was trying very hard to hold in the tears forming in her eyes. Bailey noticed this. "Go," Bailey said not asking her any questions or giving her the third degree.

Meredith was surprised to say the least at Bailey's reaction, but grateful none the less. She walked over to the locker room and changed quickly hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone on her way out of Seattle Grace. She walked out of the hospital and ran to her car hoping to escape from the rain.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

She couldn't believe it. Her mother was dead, dead as in not alive. Corpse. Body. Morgue. Casket. She was dead. Ellis Grey was dead.

The odd thing was that Meredith wasn't even emotional. She was more in a state of shock if anything. The thing that made her upset was the fact that she wasn't sad. She felt nothing….nothing but relief. Feeling nothing made her feel like a bad person. _I don't even care that my mother is dead. I'm relieved. That makes me horrible. _

Meredith kept driving. She let the warm tears stream down her face. She was so frustrated; with herself, with her mother, with life, with everything. Her mother had died and the only thing she could think about was how much she had resented her mother; how much time she had spent hating her.

She began thinking about all the things she would never get a chance to learn from her mother; all the things she would never get to talk to her about. Meredith didn't spend much time with her mother…it wasn't even her mother….the person in the home wasn't Ellis Grey….it was the shadow of Ellis…she left with the sun each evening. Her mother had been missing out on life, and here she was, missing out on her mother.

Meredith felt her eye brows furrow. She could feel the trickle of her tears running down her cheeks and onto her chin. Her face was soaked now; her hair a mess. _I wonder if I look as crappy as I feel _Meredith thought.

_**Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And the light's always red in the rear-view  
Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up**_

She had been driving around for hours now….going no where in particular. She was just driving to drive…to get away, to go somewhere, anywhere. She didn't want to go home to George and Izzie. She didn't want to be asked questions and have to explain it all to them and get the pitiful "I'm so sorry"s from them. She definitely couldn't go back to work. _I could go to Joe's_ she thought. _But I don't feel like being around people…well, except for him…_

Meredith didn't think about it. She took a right turn and headed towards his house. She pulled up and shut off the car. She didn't bother trying to make herself look presentable; she didn't care. Besides, it was probably useless anyways. She got out of the car and walked up to the door.

_**I turned around 3 times and wound up at your door**_

She knocked and he came and opened the door. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a gray tee-shirt. Although he was dressed for the occasion, it didn't appear as though he had just been sleeping.

"Meredith?" he asked with a frown on his face. He looked worried about her.

She had stopped crying, but couldn't bring herself to speak. She just stood there looking at him not knowing what to do. Her arms were drooped at her side. She became more and more frustrated with every passing second.

"She died," was all she could manage to get out.

"What? Who died?" he asked concerned.

"My mother," she said as a silent tear fell.

"Oh Mer," Derek spoke as he embraced her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there, like that for a moment, before Derek led her inside and gave her some comfortable clothes to change into.

So there she sat on his bed, in his clothes, drinking coffee he had made for her. She had barely spoken to him since she had gotten there.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked warmly.

"No," she forced a smile for him. "Thank you," she added.

Derek had been standing at the end of the bed. He walked up to her. She felt her heart beat quicken. He always seemed to make her open up without trying to, or even saying anything really. She felt comfortable around him. _That's why_ she thought. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes for a moment; he looked down.

"It was a stroke," Meredith said blatantly.

He looked up, and stared at her. He didn't say anything and he didn't touch her. Meredith knew why he wasn't hugging her or anything. _It's because he knows I'll melt. _He wanted to give her a chance to get it all out; to talk, if she wanted to.

"That's what they said," she told him, but then realized that he didn't know about her mother having early onset Alzheimer's. "They meaning the people at the home," she clarified. Derek looked confused, but didn't question anything she had said. "My mother has," Meredith paused "had," she corrected herself "early onset Alzheimer's," she finished. Saying it out loud caused her teary eyes to build up even more.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears run down her face. Her mouth twisted into an unpleasant frown and her body began to shake as she began to sob. "Oh Derek," she managed to get out before he moved closer to her and held her. She buried her head in her chest, and he allowed her to soak his tee-shirt. He rocked her back and forth like someone would with a small child.

"Sssh," he whispered as he rubbed her lower back trying to comfort her. After a few minutes, she began to quiet down. She lifted herself up from his chest and wiped her face. She looked at him; he was looking straight back with sorrow in his eyes. He appeared to be very worried about her.

"Thanks," she said softly. He smiled at her with his mouth, but his eyes showed nothing but concern for her well-being. Shame began to wash over her as she tilted her head down so he couldn't see her face. Soon enough, Derek slipped his thumb underneath her chin and tilted her face so that she was looking at him. He placed a gentle soft kiss on her tender lips and whispered in her ear, "Don't ever be ashamed to let me see you when you're crying."

Meredith closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as a wave of relief and serenity washed over her. She looked at him and smiled.

_**Driving away from the wreck of the day**_

_**And it's finally quiet in my head**_

Derek reached around her small frame and wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her down into a laying position on the bed. She was laying so that her back was pushed against Derek's chest and his arm was draped over her mid-section. He moved the hair out of her face and whispered in her ear, "I love you Meredith Grey." She smiled and pulled his arm tighter around her as she drifted off to sleep.

AN: Thanks for the reviews….once again guys….I love them. Hope you all are enjoying the fact that I update much too often. grin


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith woke up to the smell of coffee. She was a bit disoriented and was unsure of where she was; she looked around and realized where she was-Derek's trailer. The nauseating memories of last night floated back to her, one by one. Getting the call, driving here, crying until it hurt, him telling her he loved her. Him telling her he loved her. _He loves me. _Her stomach ached; she wasn't quite sure what it was from, whether it was from hunger or just everything else. She'd been nauseated last night. It felt like the hole in her stomach had been growing bigger. _Like a giant pit _she thought. But the nausea most definitely not from what he had said to her.

She went to sit up but quickly got dizzy and stopped moving. She reached for her head and squinted her eyes. She felt like she had a hangover although she knew for a fact she hadn't gotten drunk last night. "Ow." She whispered softly. Her voice was raspy and weak. It felt odd to hear her own voice.

_Coffee_ she thought as she began to stand up. She started walking out towards where the sounds and smells were coming from; she took each step slowly, carefully. She was wearing a pair of his long baggy sweat pants. They were big, but she felt like they fit perfect. She noticed a head of black wavy hair and smiled a bit. "Derek," she said. He turned around and seemed a bit frightened. "Meredith," he said in a strange and awkward tone. She looked at him for a moment before pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and folding her arms across her chest suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked her.

"No thanks," she said as her stomach churned.

"You should really eat something," he said. "Want breakfast in bed?"

"Derek," she objected.

"At least have some coffee," he said opening one of the cupboards in search for a mug.

"Derek," she protested once again. _Oh Derek _she thought. _He couldn't save her life for me….and for her…. and it's killing him. _

"Come on, coffee is good. Coffee is great. Want eggs? Do you want me to go out and get you something?" he said pacing frantically. _He's trying so hard to make me comfortable. _

"Derek," she said for the third time, this time much more forcefully. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He had one hand on her head pulling it closer to his chest while the other was on her back. He sighed and held her tightly in his embrace. "Derek," she said once again. He eased his hold on her and took a step back. He cupped her face and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

She stared back at him for a moment before saying softly, "I love you too." He looked at her with his eyes that seemed to show everything he was feeling. She had realized that his facial expressions and his eyes usually spoke for him….more than often. His eyes showed all of his emotions. He looked sad, sad for her….but more than that, he looked full of love. He looked caring and kind and soft, soft in the considerate gentle kind of way…..not soft like her, she was soft as in the fragile, melting ice cream way.

Suddenly his solemn face changed into a happier expression; his somber mouth turned upward into a smile, not his McDreamy smile that she knew so well, but a different kind of smile. She couldn't pin point what exactly that particular smile looked like. His glistening eyes smiled at her; however they were still sad. He was still mourning for her, with her. But he was happy, genuinely happy.

Derek bent over so his face was only a few inches away from Meredith's. His hands traveled towards the back of her head; he let his fingers roam through her hair and got lost in her scent. He lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her softly. It wasn't a lustful or passionate kiss; just a soft, gentle, sweet kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: Yeah, super short I know...but I wanted to leave it off there for now...I can't write happy until I get happy (dirty)...but I am good at writing sad and solemn...I'm mourning over my cousin's death...so it kind of makes sense...but hopefully this after 'I love you' and after death chapter is somewhat good...R & R...because it makes me smile. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

AN: Hmm…not much to say besides thank you for all who have continued to read this….and read on…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith sat in Derek's bed playing with the hem on his pants that she had on. He had told her to go back to bed and that he would be in in a few. She had argued that her shift was going to start and that she had to work. He told her that there was no way she was going to work and then told her to go back to bed while he made a phone call.

Meredith sighed. _I had a routine going. I like my job. I'm good at what I do. I like my boyfriend. I **love** my boyfriend. And I have friends……..and now…._

She was suddenly reminded that Derek was making a phone call when she heard his voice talking to someone over the phone. She got out of bed and tip toed closer to his voice. She didn't want him to see her though. She leaned her body closely against a wall and listened to what he was saying.

"Richard, I'm taking the day off……no, nothing happened…..I just…..I need the day off…………..there are other neurosurgeons on call that can do my surgeries…..I'm not desperately needed today……..no, it's not an emergency…no, she's fine as far as I know…..this isn't about her…..page me if there is an emergency…….okay….bye."

Meredith watched as he hung up the phone; apparently he had called the Chief and told him he was taking the day off…..to be with her…..what had her curious though, was who the Chief had asked about…._he doesn't know about us_……Meredith's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Derek's voice, but this time, he was neither speaking to her or the Chief, but he was on the phone.

"Dr. Bailey…….no, there is a reason……you remember that I am your boss, right?...Meredith Grey won't be coming into work today……………yes, I know she left her shift last night……….it's an emergency………..yes..…it's her mother, Ellis Grey…..her mother died……no, I'm not coming into work either….I already talked to the Chief…..yes, thank you Dr. Bailey."

She watched as he ended the call by pressing a button on the phone. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Meredith scurried back to bed, satisfied with what she had heard….almost anyways.

She sat in the bed with her legs crossed Indian style. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It felt damp and cold in the trailer; it was raining hard outside. Derek walked into the small room and looked at her. She looked back at him; both were silent.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hey," she answered back. She noticed that his hair was messy and that he was still in his pajamas. He hadn't showered. The alarm hadn't gone off that morning. It was clear he had never planned on going to work.

"Everything's taken care of," he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay," she said softly. She wished he would come just a few inches closer and wrap his arms around her. Instead, he got up and walked out. She heard a drawer open and it sounded like 2 jars were clinking together. He came back holding a box of matches and a few candles. She smiled at what he had thought of. He smiled at her and set them down on the stand a few feet away from the bed. He lit each one and turned off the lights in the trailer. Although it was gloomy outside and raining, the windows let enough light in so they didn't need the lights on. He climbed inside of the bed with her. They sat there in somewhat unbearable silence.

"Are you okay?" he said turning to look directly at her.

Meredith paused a moment before answering. "I don't know," she answered.

"If you want to talk…" he trailed off. He could handle the living, the sick, the dying and the dead. But anytime you mixed two of them together and had him deal with it, he began to second guess himself.

"Derek," she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Derek picked himself up and placed his body so that Meredith was in between his legs and they were both facing the same way. He wrapped his arms around her mid section and she leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head and took in the relaxing scent of lavender her hair had. Meredith suddenly became teary eyed; her mother was gone, Derek was being extremely caring and sweet. She tried hard to hold back the tears, but her efforts were useless. She sniffled and soon began to sob. His hands slipped over hers and intertwined their fingers. "I'm not okay," she said in a muffled voice. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and began to rock her back and forth. "I never got to know her…..and she's gone……and it was so tiring….and I'm relieved…" she cried harder each time she spoke one of her thoughts aloud to him. "I'm horrible," she confessed and sobbed uncontrollably.

"You're not horrible….sshh…you're not horrible," he whispered. He continued to rock her like she was a baby. She soon relaxed under his touch and let all of the built up tension in her body subside. She felt one of his hands find her face; he wiped away the tears and dried her face. She closed her eyes and let him cradle her until she fell asleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Where's Meredith?" Cristina asked Izzie in the hallway.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her at all this morning. She wasn't at home, not last night either," Izzie told her.

"She left work early yesterday too," George added.

"What?" Cristina asked in disbelief. George and Izzie simply nodded.

"Come on! This isn't a tea party!" Bailey shouted at them. The four interns ran to catch up with her.

"Meredith isn't here," Alex stated. The other three looked at him as though it was none of his business.

"I know," Miranda Bailey said. She noticed that they were all looking at her curiously waiting for her to say something more. Their expectant eyes scanned her for something to grasp onto.

"Well, since you're all going to find out anyways," she started in a harsh tone, "Meredith's mother, Ellis Grey passed away last night," she finished in a regretful serious tone. They all stared at her with shocked and confused expressions. They waited for more information, but didn't get any. "That's all you get!" she told them all forcefully as she took off down the hall with them following.

"Meredith's mother is dead?" Izzie said as her, George, and Cristina fell behind a bit. She didn't seem to believe what she had been told.

George stayed silent whereas Cristina replied to Izzie. "Apparently," she said in an unusually soft tone. Izzie stared straight ahead as she continued walking while George looked at Cristina in interest. He was concerned because he knew that she and Meredith were best friends.

Cristina soon noticed him looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said back.

"I'm worried is all," she said admitting that she cared.

"We're all worried," Izzie spoke up.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: I could have had dark and twisty Meredith not open up but that seems more like a Cristina thing to do….besides, if things really had happened like this, I would think that she would have opened up to him…..what do YOU think? And please….ideas are welcome….because I still have plans of where this is going…..but it's all in pencil…so to speak….


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I must say…it saddens me when I get few reviews….but then again, I can't get through like 4 days without updating so whatever…besides, I won't complain. Because complaining is annoying. And I love all who do review or at least read it and enjoy. But seriously. Don't you think you lazy assed people can find some time to give me a review...good or bad?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_This isn't fair. How could this possibly be fair? But somehow…fair for me always means me being screwed over…..seriously. I mean…how do I deserve my mother having Alzheimer's and then….dying….? And having no relationship with my father…..and then! OF ALL THE MEN THAT I COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH….it's my boss….I don't believe in karma….how could I believe in karma? What goes around comes around……good things should happen to good people….I'm a good person, aren't I? No. I don't believe in karma. I am a doctor. I believe in medicine, not karma. Bad things can happen to good people….I see it everyday. But…….if I did believe in karma…which I don't….I think Derek would be mine….he's great….and even though he is my boss….and even though this has Bailey on a warpath…..he's worth it…..us….we're worth it…Right? Right._

It had been a week since Meredith's mother had passed away. The Chief and Bailey both said that she could have the entire week off, but she said she didn't need it. She took four days off and went back to work. Bailey had her on scut for two days, but that was to be expected. For the majority of the week, when she wasn't in the hospital working, she was at Derek's. She hadn't moved in or anything, but it was nice to get away from Izzie and George who were constantly tip-toeing around her. Derek never tried to paint a pretty picture; not usually anyways. He knew her better than she had thought. He didn't press anything unless he felt he needed to. He was handling everything well; he was handling her well. Better than well, great in fact. It scared her a bit. _How can he be so calm? Can he really handle all this? Me being so emotional and just…everything? Is he really that great? Is he seriously the Prince of the story? _

There had been no funeral; she hadn't wanted one. Meredith was grateful for that. She didn't know if she could handle that, or her father, or any of it. All the people. She was glad there had been no funeral. She had been cremated. She had done the cliché thing to do…stuck it on top of the mantle. Her mother hadn't requested to have her ashes spread anywhere, so Meredith didn't think much of it. She just stuck it there. _Good as place as any _she thought to herself.

The Chief had been avoiding Meredith; she didn't know why. It was strange. When she had tried talking to him about it, he had made up a non-existent surgery he was needed for and took off down the hall. Meredith had given Bailey an expectant gaze, knowing that Bailey knew almost everything, but she hadn't known what this was about. Matter-a-fact, the Chief wasn't just avoiding her. He was avoiding everyone. Most of the time, he locked himself in his office. _They were close _Meredith thought. _I know that. It's probably just hard for him _she thought.

Everyone seemed to be acting considerably different towards her. It was normal of Bailey to stick her on scut. It was normal for George and Izzie to try to comfort her and get her to talk about it and constantly ask her if she was okay. It was odd for the Chief to avoid her. Derek acting like the idol guy had her a bit curious; he wasn't just being his McDreamy self. It was different; he was different. Cristina had been avoiding her; not necessarily avoiding her, but avoiding talking to her. It was fine if they were scrubbing in on a surgery together or something, but any small talk that had once existed had come to an abrupt end. Meredith didn't know why; it baffled her.

Her father, Thatch had called on several occasions. Sometimes she was there, the phone in front of her. She didn't pick up though; she just listened to his voice play on the answering machine. He sounded regretful and a bit sad. She wasn't sure if it was because of the thought to be tragic event or if it was because she didn't pick up and hadn't returned any of his calls. He didn't apologize or say sorry or anything like that; he barely had mentioned it. All he had said that had acknowledged the matter at all was a brief, 'I heard about your mother'. Meredith didn't dwell on any of this though; at least she tried not to.

The thing that had her most concerned was Cristina. Meredith missed her best friend and was anxious to know why Cristina had been avoiding her. On her third day back to work, she approached her. She was laying on an abandoned gurney in one of the quieter halls.

"Cristina," she said slowly. She was half scared that she might recognize her voice and flee from the scene.

She looked up at her friend with a distracted look. "Hey," she muttered softly.

Meredith sat down on the gurney next to her. "Cristina, what is going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't talked to you at all….you're avoiding me," she said.

"I'm not avoiding you," she replied.

"Yes….you are."

"So what if I am," she said getting slightly agitated.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Just because…." She trailed off. She was tensing up.

Meredith sighed. "But why?"

"Because I don't know what to say! I don't know what to say to you! No one knew what to say to me! And now, I don't know what to say to you!" she shouted getting up and pacing around.

Meredith watched as Cristina got up exasperated and threw her arms up in the air and became a bit teary eyed. Meredith didn't say anything; she just waited to see if she had anything else to say. She wanted her to calm down.

"I don't know what to say," Cristina whispered softly after a moment of silence. "All anyone ever said to me was I'm sorry for your loss or they just looked at me like I was some broken defected toy that had no use anymore or they just frowned or said that they had heard about what had happened! None of it helped! All it did was make it worse! Constantly being reminded…having people pity me…that they felt sorry! I don't want to do that to you….BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" she finished the last part in a scream. Her voice had been cracking throughout it all. Tears were now streaming down her face.

Meredith watched her friend in horror. Now Meredith didn't know what to say. "You don't have to say anything," she said softly.

"I don't?" Cristina asked a bit sarcastically as she wiped away the tears on her face.

"No………….as long as I don't have to say anything," Meredith told her.

"You don't have to say anything," Cristina told her.

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay," she said sitting back down next to her on the gurney.

"So what did I miss when I was gone?" Meredith asked hoping to change the subject.

"Not much…..some GSW's…..only thing interesting was Shepard's hemispherectomy," she answered blandly. She soon noticed that her friend was silent. When she looked at her, she appeared shocked by the news.

"What? McDreamy didn't mention it?" Cristina asked amused that she didn't know.

"NO!" she said frustrated. "Did you get to scrub in?" she asked.

"No. No one did. We all just watched from the gallery. Such a waste."

"Yeah…."

"I heard there was a heart transplant no one had been assigned to," Meredith spoke.

"And you didn't already hunt it down?" Cristina asked in disbelief.

"No. I had to find you," she said.

"Seriously? I would so not have done the same thing for you," she replied.

"You so would of," Meredith mocked her.

"Ha. No way," Cristina said as she got up from the gurney. Meredith remained sitting. Cristina stared at her expectantly.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Well are we going to go find it or not?!" Cristina asked her.

"Definitely," Meredith said as she got up. _The balance has been restored in Seattle Grace _she thought as she jogged down the hall with Cristina.

AN: I missed Cristina….I know…no MerDer right now….this is just half of the chapter…..and it's all you are getting for now….but have no fear….the excessive updater won't be gone for long…more to come…plenty of it….


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything before. Nothing has changed.

AN: So I abandoned this for a while. Like what? A month? I'm deeply sorry for it, but I won't bore you with my excuses. Here it is if anyone is still interested in my extremely overdue update.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi," Meredith said walking up to Derek. He looked up from the chart he was perusing.

"Hi," he answered back just as happily. "I heard you got to scrub in on a heart transplant with Burke," he said.

"Yeah, me and Cristina. Burke isn't usually so generous."

"Yeah…." He said smiling at her.

"So what are you doing right now?" she asked him grinning. He raised his eyebrow and a smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"Nothing too interesting," he told her.

She flashed him a toothy smile. "Have fun with that," she said deviously. Meredith began walking down the hall away from him.

"Mer….uh…Meredith! Seriously!" She could hear him pouting behind her. She turned around the corner.

_Such a tease that one _Derek thought as he turned his attention back to his patient's chart. He looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Well are you coming or not!?" she said as her head peered around the corner. She disappeared behind the corner and he chased after her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Well…I must say, that was some great sex," Derek said to Meredith who was lying next to him on one of the beds in an on-call room.

Meredith giggled. "I must agree," she said.

She laid there, resting her head on his bare chest, soaking up his scent.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, don't you have someplace to be?" Meredith asked him in a slightly insensitive tone.

He laughed. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean," she smiled although he couldn't see it.

"I don't have any surgeries, and two of my patients were discharged today. My pager is on if someone needs me. But…" he wrapped his arm around her tighter. "Until then, I'm good right here."

The sweet moment fell to silence for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about right now?" he finally asked.

Meredith sighed. "I'm thinking about something Cristina said to me," she answered. When she got no reply, she realized he was waiting for her to tell him something more. "Someone close to her died sometime ago," she added.

"Ohh," he said realizing the significance of it. "Do you know who?" he asked.

"No, she went off on a rant but she never told me who," she told him.

"Are you doing okay?" Derek asked; his tone wasn't full of concern or worry this time he asked the question.

Meredith thought about it for a few second before answering. "I am okay," she said as she let out a breath. "I'm okay."

"Okay," he replied.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping coming from Derek's pager lying on the floor. Meredith shifted as he reached for it. He picked it up and looked at it; he groaned loudly.

"I have to go," he said as he got up and began getting dressed.

"Okay," she said slightly disappointed. She watched him pull on his clothes hurriedly. The once peaceful relaxed moment had turned to fast limited in seconds. He was now fully clothed. Just as she thought he was going to run out the door without saying another word, he bent down and pulled her into a searing kiss that shocked her to say the least. Once he pulled away, he grinned at her.

"I'll see you later," he told her.

She smiled. "Okay."

He walked out the door leaving her alone in the dark room. Meredith lay back down on her back. She stared off into the blackness above her. _I have to get up. I should get up. I need to see patients. What if I am missing out on some great surgery? _Meredith sighed and reluctantly pulled herself up.

She hastily pulled her scrubs back on and left the room in search for whatever or whoever met up with her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey," Meredith said walking up to her cluster of friends surrounding the nurse's station.

"Hey," everyone echoed back.

"What are we all looking at?" Meredith asked noticing that everyone's stare was focused at one area. She turned around to try to see what it was they were all looking at.

"Alex is duking it with Bailey," Izzie said as she leaned against the counter and popped Doritos in her mouth.

"Duking it out? Nazi's kicking his ass," Cristina confirmed.

"Good, he deserves it," George spoke up.

"What do you have against him?" Izzie asked. "Besides all the usual reasons to hate him?"

"The guy's a jerk is all," George said.

"Did you just figure that out Bambi?" Cristina said in her sarcastic tone.

"What did he do?" Meredith asked as she watched them from afar. Beyond the glass, Bailey was yelling at him apparently very angry. Alex looked frustrated, like he wanted to hit something. They were arguing over something but she didn't know what.

"Alex ignored weekend labs and post-op notes…_**specifically**_ assigned by Bailey…to scrub in on a surgery with Burke," Izzie answered.

Meredith was slightly confused still. "Why is that so bad though? I mean, yeah, that's bad, but I don't get it."

"I think it's more about authority than the actual substance of the matter," Cristina answered.

"Ohh," Meredith replied. She understood better now.

"Basically," Cristina started, "Bailey's pissed at Alex because he ignored her orders, bailed on his 'responsibilities' in favor of a cool surgery. He under minded her authority and now she is on the warpath," she spit out in a half amused and half disgusted tone.

"Woah, what the hell did Karev do?" a voice asked.

The other interns turned to see who it was; it was Derek.

"Pissed Bailey off," Izzie answered.

"Ohh," he replied as he rested his elbows on the counter. Izzie held out the snack bag of chips to him. He reached in and grabbed a handful.

They all stood there watching the scene unroll knowing that this would be the gossip people would be talking about in the halls.

Everyone watched as Bailey threw her hands up in the air and pointed towards the door. Alex cowered and took long strides towards the door with his head down. Bailey watched satisfied. She suddenly glanced out through the glass only to see Izzie, George, Meredith, Cristina, and Shepard all staring back at her.

Alex walked over to the nurse's station and began flipping through various charts. Everyone watched as Bailey stormed out of the room and started walking towards them. Their amused faces turned to frowns and seemed to be set in stone. When she reached them, she stood glaring at them with a cold and irritated face. They all awkwardly opened and closed their mouths again and again without any clear words coming from them. All that escaped were soft mumbles that offered not even the most pathetic excuse for why they were all standing there.

"What," Bailey spoke in a stern voice that silenced all the others, "do you all think you're doing?" she asked.

"I was just," Izzie started. Bailey folded her arms across her chest.

"We were just," Cristina said.

"Um," George muttered.

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith started.

"Don't 'Dr. Bailey' me. I know what you were all doing!" she said. "You were all enjoying the wonderful entertainment set out before you at Seattle Grace Hospital. You were all neglecting your jobs as doctors, and better yet, surgeons to hear a little gossip….to watch one of your own get yelled at by your big mean Nazi resident!" she screeched.

"I have a surgery," Derek said in a soft voice.

Bailey's face turned to shocked and agitated as she said, "No no, no you don't. I checked the board. You don't have any surgeries scheduled. Get back here."

A snicker escaped from Alex's lips as he shuffled through charts. "Don't tempt me Karev," Bailey's harsh voice warned.

"I'm your boss," Derek reminded her.

Bailey looked at him unmoved by his statement. "Do you really think I care?" she asked him.

He turned silent and looked down. "That's what I thought," she sneered.

"Now get back to work!" she directed it towards all of them. "Go on! Get!" she said throwing her hands up in all directions.

Everyone scurried off including Alex. Dr. Bailey stood there for a moment and smiled to herself before walking down one of the halls. _And that's how the Nazi does it _she thought to herself.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

AN: What are your thoughts? I couldn't resist writing Bailey.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so please don't hate me because I'm sure that as you see how short this little text of mine is, you know this is not an update. I'm simply being one of those annoying people that get your hopes up only to have you find out it's an Author's Note. I apologize; could you find it in your heart to forgive me?

But fear not, I have not abandoned my baby. That's illegal and I'm not a fan of being in trouble with the law.

But anyways, no excuses, right? Well hold up a second. I'm a freshman who has missed 40 days of school this year due to a chronic unknown illness. Now all of my grades are up in the 80's and that's all I can really ask for. That's the reason for the intervals in between updates. School ends for me on the 13th of June. Then I have 5 finals and a regents exam which is just a fancy way of saying big ass test that's going to kill me if I don't pass it. : D

I'm currently working on this chapter and I promise it will be up sometime this weekend. Promises don't mean anything, you say? Well mine do.

Thanks for all your patience and thanks to all of you who check up on this little creation of mine.

Hanna


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So here's the long awaited update. Nothing too special in it but I'd like to think it's worth reading. I am once again neglecting my homework for this so I hope you're happy 

Disclaimer: No, stop asking.

"Derek," Meredith said panting. She was breathless.

"Mmm," he said softly as he thrusted into her; her back against the supply closet door. His hands were lost in her hair. He moaned as she ran her finger nails up and down his back.

Derek pulled Meredith even closer and got lost in a passionate kiss that made his own knees weak. When he released her lips from his, she gasped. The heat between them was unbearable but exquisite none the less. They both let out cries as they reached their orgasms.

_**Mmm **_Meredith thought as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder. _**Karma…if I did believe in it…he would MOST DEFINITELY be my good karma….**_

"What time is it?" Meredith asked as she pulled on her clothes.

He glanced at his watch and looked up. "10:00, why do you ask?"

"Shit," she said flipping her hair out from under the collar of her shirt.

"What?"

"There's a meeting…." She stammered as she continued looking around the floor for various pieces of clothing. "….for some safety thing….a staff meeting….." she went on.

"A staff meeting?" Derek scrunched up his face. "I don't know about any staff meeting."

"You're an attending…you don't have to be there."

"Oh," he said.

"How do I look?" she said in a quick breath. Her arms were hanging by her sides and her hair was sweaty.

"You look great," he smiled at her. "…except your shirt's inside out."

"Ugh!" she said frustrated as she changed her shirt. Once she got it back on, she moved towards the door but turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Derek," she said hurriedly.

He smiled at her. "Bye."

Meredith closed the door behind her and glanced out nervously into the busy hallway. A few nurses gave her dirty looks but she ignored them. She made her way past the countless gurneys and navigated her way through the boisterous halls and eventually made it to her destination-Room 336.

She had basically jogged there, seeing as how she was already half an hour late when Derek had told her the time. Not to mention, the meeting had been mandatory.

She stood outside the door for a second. She took in a breath and opened the door as quietly and slowly as possible, but as soon as she took one step into the room, a rather shorter scarier person blocked her way from moving any farther.

"You're late," Miranda Bailey said in a stern voice.

"I know," Meredith said. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" she snapped back. "You're wasting our time. What are you here for?"

Meredith took it as a rhetorical question and stayed silent with her mouth half opened.

"Huh?! What are you here for? You're here to learn something! This is a teaching hospital! An almost deadly mistake was made yesterday by another intern! So what is this meeting for? TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Meredith closed her mouth and stared down at the frightful woman who was her boss.

"You hear me Grey?!"

The room consisted of about 20 other people. Therefore, Bailey was doing that whisper-screaming thing; where you're yelling at someone in a whisper.

"Yes," was all Meredith let out.

"Good. Now go sit down and listen."

Meredith scurried off and found a seat next to Cristina and across from Izzie and George.

"Hi," Meredith whispered as she plopped down next to her friend.

"Hey," Cristina said softly.

"What's this about?" Meredith asked referring to whatever mistake was made yesterday by an intern.

"Some chick didn't follow the correct safety precautions and she got hurt blah blah blah," Cristina finished sounding unenthused and annoyed.

"Oh," Meredith said.

The meeting went on for about another 20 minutes and then ended abruptly when there was a 911 call that needed immediate assistance.

As Cristina and Meredith walked down the hall, Cristina started a conversation not so subtly.

"So what were you doing that made Bailey bitch you out for being late? Doing the McNasty with McDreamy again?"

Meredith twisted her head around to shoot her an 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

Cristina shrugged and didn't say anything for a moment but then said, "So were you…?"

Meredith sighed. "Yeah, basically."

Cristina smiled a satisfied grin when suddenly her pager went off. A few seconds later, Meredith's went off also.

"911 call," Meredith said.

Cristina looked at her pager, "On-call room?" she said in a disgusted voice.

"Who paged you that?" Meredith asked leaning in closer.

"Ugh!" Cristina said irritated. "Can we trade?" she whined. "You'll probably get in on some cool surgery."

"Have fun!" Meredith said as she began jogging down the hall.

"UGH!"

"Will you just tell me who you're sleeping with?" Meredith shouted a bit too loudly.

"Life as an intern," Cristina said loud enough for Meredith to hear. Meredith laughed and continued jogging down the hall.

AN: It's not too long but this is more of a filler chapter; something a little lighter than what it has been lately. Some change in plot is coming up so get ready!


End file.
